


Backstage

by isafil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Music, Author, Drugs, Independant labels, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, Musicians, Pop Culture, ligth BDSM, majors, mystrade
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil
Summary: En proie aux affres de la composition, Sherlock Holmes est un musicien  en plein creux professionnel,   après avoir été en tête des charts pendant deux ans. John Watson est médecin urgentiste dans un hôpital londonien, mais depuis qu'il est rentré de la guerre  blessé, meurtri  et à bout de forces, il trouve refuge  dans sa passion pour l'écriture  sur son blog. Le hasard ... le destin ... les réunira. Est-ce que la rencontre entre un musicien singulier et fantasque  avec un auteur en devenir  sera l'étincelle qui  permettra à chacun d'exorciser  ses incertitudes personnelles, ses doutes, ses peurs, son passé ? Est-ce que l'alchimie exceptionnelle  entre les textes de l'un et  et la musique de l'autre les conduira vers un ailleurs qu'ils n'espéraient plus ?





	1. Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/gifts), [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> En préambule, et parce que cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans eux, tous mes remerciements vont à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat pour leur prodigieuse réécriture de l'oeuvre de l'immense Arthur Conan Doyle, créateur de personnages devenus des mythes à travers la littérature, le cinéma et tous les autres types de fictions... D' aucuns diraient aujourd'hui des icônes ...
> 
> Ce récit n'existerait pas non plus sans une fic que tout le monde, je crois, connait ici s'il est amateur d'Alternate Universe. Je veux parler bien sûr de "Performance in a leading role" de Mad_Lori ... Plus de 650 000 lectures, à ce jour ... Certains Prix Goncourt aimeraient bien avoir ce palmarès ! J''espère mon récit rendra hommage à celui de Mad_Lori, sera à la hauteur de son talent et de sa propre performance !
> 
> Enfin, je dédie cette fic à ma co-writer qui a m' ouvert les champs du possible en matière de fanfic. Merci Janyss !

_Où est-il ?_

 Une désagréable sensation logée au creux de l'estomac,  Gregory Lestrade entrouvrit  de façon imperceptible le rideau sombre qui séparait la scène  de la salle surchauffée, plongée maintenant dans l'obscurité. La régie avait baissé les lumières. Le petit groupe des fans,  fidèles au-delà de toutes les déceptions passées, se pressait déjà devant, scandant le nom de l’idole prenant en photo tout et n'importe quoi, le micro devant le rideau , les immenses enceintes accrochées de chaque côté de la scène, les projecteurs qui balayaient en tous sens le public.Une partition qui avait glissé par terre semblait tout particulièrement attirer la  convoitise d' un fan. De là où il se trouvait, Greg pouvait voir sa silhouette vêtue entièrement de blanc, en  hommagesans doute à la pochette du denier album.Le jeune homme avait pris appui sur le rebord de la scène, il s'apprêtait à monter,   et seules, les deux mains d'un ami qui le tenait fermement  en arrière, constituaient le rempart qui l'empêchaient de se précipiter sur la feuille. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, pensa Greg, pour obtenir le précieux objet que la  main du musicien  avait touché. Comme d'habitude, l’agent artistiquene put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment ambivalent fait de surprise  et d'agacement, presque de colère.  

  _Tant d'amour, tant de folie... Pour quoi, finalement ?Quel gâchis …_

 Portant son regard un peu plus loin, Greg contempla le fond du parterre, à moitié vide. C'était  prévisible. La billetterie avait été  mauvaise. Les ventes du dernier single, après l'enthousiasme de la premier semaine, étaient retombées.. Bien sûr une certaine presse culturelle avait porté aux nues ce qu'elle appelait un rock conceptuel de toute première envergure, mais les tabloïds populaires s'étaient déchaînés contre le compositeur … On avait pu lire dans les pires  feuilles de  chouxde Londres des critiques  violentes,  déplacées, indécentes, portant sur les frasques de l'artiste, sa personnalité jugée ambiguë, l'exemple déplorable que  ses débordements  provoquait chez certains jeunes. Ses propos étaient jugés hautains, méprisants. Lors de sa dernière interview, le musicien n’avait pu caché son mépris pour le journaliste qui l’interrogeait. Son œil acéré s’était porté sur la veste élimée et mal repassée de l’homme, ses mains tremblantes, sa lèvre légèrement fendue,un oeil amoché qu’il dissimulait derrière des lunettes de soleil,son haleine alcoolisée et la pile de documents sur son bureau au sommet de laquelle traînait une lettre recommandée. D’un ton suprêmement condescendant, il avait lâché à toute vitesse :

 « Votre femme vient de vous quitter, vous vous êtes pris une cuite hier soir parce que vous avez compris qu’elle allait voir ailleurs, vous vous êtes fait tabasser par son nouveau copainet votre canard veut vous virer. Pas étonnant, à vous tout seul, avec vos questions,vousallez faire baisser  le QI de toute la rédaction !

 Le journaliste avait bondi au-dessus de son bureau avec un regard meurtrier, en ahanant lourdement,  saisi de rage, mais le musicien, d’une poigne de fer qu’on aurait pas devinée au regard de sa haute et fragile silhouette, avait saisi son bras et l’avait violemment tordu en arrière, plaquant l’homme au mur et lui murmurant à l’oreille :

 « Tu veux vraiment que  je te donne une leçon de boxe ? »

 Greg referma d'une main nerveuse le rideau de scène et  se retourna vers le fond. Il n'y avait que trois musiciens sur scène,  un guitariste, un bassiste et un batteur. La production  avait fait le choix d'une mise en scène  extrêmement dépouillée, toute l’attention du public devant se porter vers l’artiste, vers sa voix basse et profonde.

 « Greg, commença le guitariste, d’une voix exaspérée, ça n’est plus possible … on aurait dû commencer il y a quarante  minutes. Tu les entends ? Ils vont tout casser s’il … »

 Mais Greg le coupa et interrogea d’une voix blanche son assistante qui, venant de le coulisse latérale, s’était avancée vers lui.

 « Sally … ? Il laissa sa question en suspens. Des années de collaboration étroite  autour du compositeur avaient rendu les mots inutiles. Sally secoua la tête dans un mouvement de dénégation.

 «  Ça fait deux heures que plus personne ne l’a vu, Patron. Il était là pour la répétition du raccord entre la sixième et la septième chanson, vous savez cet enchaînement qu’il n’aime pas, sur le mot _mine._ Il l’a loupé trois  fois et il est  parti comme un fou. Et depuis, plus rien. La maquilleuse l’a attendu, mais … »et elle s’arrêta sur ces mots, d’un air où l’inquiétude prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

 Serrant les poings, Greg interrogea du regard les deux autres musiciens qui lui firent signe qu’ils n’en savaient pas plus. Derrière le rideau, on pouvait entendre les cris des fans se faire plus forts, plus insistants, presque hypnotiquesEt par-dessus les voix, on pouvait entendre le battement des mains  qui allait crescendo et montait dans un paroxysme de désir

  _Ou est-il  ?_

 Greg, l’estomac noué par l’anxiété  se tourna de nouveau vers Sally Donovan  qui le regardait d’un air navré et impuissant. L’artiste ne leur avait encore jamais fait ce coup là. Ils avaient eu tout le reste … des paniques,des caprices, des colères mais il s’était toujours présenté sur scène à l’heure prévue. Toujours.

 À la cantonade, Greg demanda d’une voix tendue.

 « On a demandé à Nigel, le portier à  l’entrée des artistes,  s’il était sorti ? »

 « Je vous l’aurais dit,Patron … » lui reprocha presque Sally. Et elle répéta « Non, personne ne l’a vu.  Avec les gars du montage matériel et la sécurité, on a cherché partout, les loges, les deux sous sols, les toilettes … Il n’est nulle part », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle où Greg pouvait percevoir maintenant, plus que de l’anxiété, les premiers signes de la panique.

  _Il est capable de tout … Où est-il ?_

 En un instant, Greg prit sa décision. Dans le micro et l’oreillette qui le reliaient au régisseur, il murmura d’une voix sèche et rapide.

 « Liam, on trouve Ed vite fait et on le lance en première partie. Il est prêt dans les coulisses. Tu mets le projo 1 sur lui. Ça va nous laisser trente minutes pour trouver … »

 Il n’eut même pas besoin de terminer sa phrase que déjà tout le monde avait compris et se mettait en place.

 « Sally, tu gères la scène … ? Moi, je … » Il s’interrompit, porta la main à son téléphone qui vibrait de façon insistante dans sa poche.

  **Un problème ? MH**

 Greg grimaça, un coup au cœur,en voyant le message s’afficher sur l’écran. Son interlocuteur avait beau être de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique pour signer un nouveau contrat, il semblait toujours avoir des antennes quand il s’agissait de son frère.

  _Non, Myc, pas question de te laisser détruire encore une fois_

Greg pianota rapidement sur l’écran de son portable. 

  **Tu n’es pas censé dormir, Myc,  vu l’heure à laquelle ta réunion s’est terminée ? Dors ! GL**

 Et il coupa son téléphone.C’était une pauvre parade. Il savait bien sûr que Mycroft ne serait pas dupe longtemps mais il lui fallait parer au plus urgent.

  _Pardonne-moi, mon amour_

 « Sally , j’ai peut être une idée de là où il peut être.

 Sally le regarda d’un œil intrigué, cherchant une réponse mais Gregs’était déjà emparé de l’écharpe du musicien, posée sur un tabouret, près des instruments, avait déjà quitté la scène et s’était précipité comme un fou vers les coulissesvers quila porte qui menait à l’arrière-plateau.

  _Pas ça, pitié, pas ça encore_

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il  se jeta vers l’escalier qui menait vers le toit de la salle de concert. Il n’ y avait plus que là où il pouvait avoir trouvé refuge, puisque Sally et les gars avaient fouillé le théâtre de fond en comble. Avalant les marches  à toute allure, Greg arriva bientôt au sommet, le souffle court.

_Gagné_

La porte était légèrement entrouverte et laissait passer un courant d’air froid. Le crachin d’hiver avait trempé  le seuil et  Greg  fut obligé d’enjamber la flaque qui s’était formée pour s’aventurer sur la plate-forme qui baignait dans l’obscurité. Les nuages dissimulaient la lune et l’endroit, hérissé de cheminées, semblait désert.  Les néons bleus du théâtre qui clignotaient juste en-dessous éclairaient l’ensemble d’une lueur blafarde. D’un rapide coup d’oeil, Greg enveloppa le lieu solitaire. De là où il se trouvait, néanmoins, Greg ne voyait pas l’intégralité de la plate-forme. Un conduit plus haut qu’un autre devant lui, lui cachait toute la partie du toit qui donnait sur la façade. Il s’avança un peu davantage et en un instant, il fut trempé par une nouvelle rafale cinglante. Luttant contre le vent,  la main au dessus des yeux pour faire écran à la pluie, il se dirigea d’un pas incertain  vers la partie du toit qu’il lui était encore cachée. Il ne servait à rien d’appeler. Les bourrasques auraient couvert le son de sa voix. Il ne pouvait qu’avancer contre le vent, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur les flaques qui inondaient le sol. Soudain, son pied se prit dans un câble dissimulé dans l’obscurité et il faillit tomber. Il se raccrocha, en jurant,  tant bien que mal à une cheminée et ce fut à ce moment là qu’il le vit de dos, peu plus loin, assis sur le muret  en façade qui délimitait  le toit.  

_Sherlock_

Une vagueintense de soulagement le saisit et il s’appuya contre le conduit un instant, ses jambes soudain le portant à peine. Il n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger sur les raisons de lapeur, non,plutôt de lapanique qui l’habitait maintenant depuis de trop longues minutes. Il vit la silhouette assise sur le muret, les jambes pendant dans le vide, bouger légèrement.Le bref moment de soulagement fut submergé par une onde de peur encore plus forte qu’auparavant.

_Sherlock … non …_

Il s’approcha le plus prêt possible, prêt à bondir pour attraper la manche du long manteau dans lequel était enveloppé le musicien. Il était assez proche maintenant pour pouvoir être entendu et il s’apprêtait à appeler Sherlock quand ce dernier, sans se retourner, murmura d’une voix lasse. 

« Pas maintenant. Je … Laisse-moi, Greg. » Et tout en prononçant ces paroles, le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu plus près du bord. 

Greg s’arrêta net; il se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres Sherlock et pouvait deviner sous le manteau les frissons qui faisaient trembler le musicien. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Pour l’instant la seule priorité était de ramener le jeune homme vers l’arrière du toit, en sécurité, loin du muret plongeant dans le vide et d’où Sherlock pouvait glisser à tout instant. Affermissant sa voix - il n’était pas question que Sherlock entende combien il était terrifié -  Greg chuchota doucement  juste derrière lui :

« D’accord, Sherlock, d’accord … je te laisse. Juste je t’ai apporté ton écharpe. Tu sais, la bleue, celle que tu aimes bien … » Il laissa ses paroles en suspens, espérant que le jeune homme allait se retourner et qu’il pourrait l’attraper. Mais Sherlock, sans répondre,  continua lui tourner le dos. Sa main gauche agrippait le rebord du muret mais la droite était plongée à l’intérieur de la poche de son manteau et Greg pouvait deviner sous l’étoffe son poing serré et si tendu que le bras du jeune homme tremblait violemment. 

_Pas ça  … pitié … pas ça encore_

« Sherlock », reprit Greg en s’approchant d’un pas, « parle-moi. Tu es trempé avec la pluie. Tu vas avoir froid. Viens  te mettre au chaud…viens à l’abri avec moi. » Continuant à parler tout doucement, Greg fit encore quelques pas vers le musicien. Le vent s’était calmé, les bourrasques s’étaient apaisées et il  pouvait entendre maintenant la respiration hachée du jeune homme, toujours silencieux, toujours face au vide. Il semblait comme retiré en lui-même,  sans conscience du danger. 

_Encore perdu dans ses souvenirs … ?_

« Sherlock », tenta Greg une troisième fois la voix encore plus basse - et il pouvait presque toucher l’épaule du jeune homme -  « allez viens … ça va aller maintenant … allez viens, avec moi »  répéta-t-il , « regarde, on est rien que toi et moi, là, comme au début … »

_Comme au début … avant que …_

Sherlock, enfin, tourna son visage vers Greg. Il était blanc, la mâchoire tendue, les yeux marqués de cernes bistrées. 

« Ça n’est  pas ce que tu crois,  Greg », fit-il. Ses paroles venaient difficilement,  ralenties et c’est cela, plus que le propos lui-même, qui acheva d’affoler l’agent de Sherlock. « C’est juste … » La voix  du jeune homme prit une intonation plus détachée encore.  « C’est juste que  … tout ça, tout ce cirque » , il fit un grand geste désignant les néons du théâtre, « c’est juste … ca ne m’amuse plus … ca m’ennuie  terriblement … tu comprends … c’est pas … tu le sais toi … tu sais que … » Une sorte de grimace  s’attarda sur  les lèvres de Sherlock. Il fit un signe vague vers sa tempe et reprit, sur un rythme heurté, qui rendait presque  ce qu’il  disait incompréhensible « iI n’y a plus rien, là, tu comprends » et il répéta, l’air déterminé … mais c’est pas ce que tu crois, Greg.  

Brusquement, sans que Greg ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock se mit debout sur le muret, face au vide. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. La chute

Cinq jours … cinq jours qu’il n’avait pas fermé l’oeil. Même pour lui, cela commençait à faire trop. Molly, son assistante particulière, avait eu beauinsister pour qu’il tente de suivre le rythme de sommeil que le staff médical préconisait, l’exhorter à s’allonger dans la pénombre, le tenter avec des tasses de laitsucrées au miel, le cajoleravec des promesses de nuit sans rêves, il avait tout envoyé balader, les nerfs à vif. Ce fil mélodique ténu qu’il poursuivait sans relâcheet dont il savait qu’il serait sa composition la plus intense, se refusait obstinément à lui. Il butait sans cesse sur cette tierce mineure qui brisait la ligne que son inspiration tentaitde suivre, sans succès. Il était à bout de frustration et de colère contre lui-même. Le pire, c’est qu’il savait très bien ce qui aurait pu dénouer la situation, mais la part la plus intime de lui-même, s’y refusait. L’image douloureuse surgit encore une fois.

_Non, Victor, non …_

Et maintenant, alors qu’il était au  comble de l'exaspération, allongé, les yeux fermés,  sur son sofa chez lui à Baker Street, repoussant  l'anxiété familière qui n’avait pas manqué de se former quand l'évocation douloureuse  s'était imposée à son souvenir, et qu’il était  néanmoins, sur le point, enfin, de trouver cette mesure, Molly, deux doigts posés sur l’oreillette qui la reliait au reste de l’équipe de proximité en permanence,    avait appuyé  sa main sur son épaule, brisant par son geste, pourtant doux et attentif, toute possibilité de saisir les notes qui lui échappaient. 

« Sherlock, c’est l’heure de partir pour la répétition. Ton chauffeur t’attend en bas. Tom et Fred  ont éloigné les fans. Tu seras tranquille. Greg est déjà dans la salle en train de régler les derniers détails. Tiens, prends ton écharpe pour ta gorge. Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui. Et si tu pouvais avaler un thé avant de partir, cela serait vraiment une bonne idée, tu n’as rien pris depuis hier soir. »  

Le poids de la main lui avait causé une décharge insupportable et il avait sursauté violemment, un refus  prêt à jaillir de ses lèvres. Avait-il encore le choix de ne pas assurer le concert de ce soir ?  Avait-il une possibilité même infime de ne pas y aller ? Il se sentait épuisé, même s’il ne voulait pas en convenir. Les mauvaises ventes, les papiers détestables dans les tabloïds, cette pression permanente  du public, les paparrazzi, leurs shootings incessants et   leurs questions indécentes…

_Alors Sherlock, toujours pas attiré pas les femmes … ? Sherlock, un sourire !… Sherlock, ça n’est pas trop dur, tout seul … ? Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock …_

Il aurait pu gérer tout cela. Il l’avait fait pendant des années, de mauvaise grâce certes, mais il l’avait fait. Il avait assuré. Cela faisait partie du job, lui avait susurré  au téléphone de façon menaçante, un soir où il avait tout envoyé promener, après un concert épuisant,  l’homme qui tenait sa carrière entre ses mains, Charles Augustus Magnussen, le propriétaire de Underground records, la Major auquel il appartenait depuis trois ans.

Mais depuis quelques mois, après ce qui s’était passé avec Victor, il  sentait  qu’il était brisé, que la mécanique était cassée. Sortir de son lit, quand il réussissait à dormir, était parfois impossible. Et quand il était enfin levé, il était tellement las, il se sentait tellement vide qu’il lui fallait absolument quelque chose pour trouver un peu d’énergie. Son staff médical lui procurait tout ce dont il avait besoin, avec une complaisance que lui-même - il n’était pas dupe un seul instant - jugeait indécente, mais finalement ça arrangeait tout le monde de fermer plus ou moins les yeux sur les pilules qu’il avalait à tout bout de champ. 

_The show must go on …_

Avant la déroute de l’année précédente, il avait été l’un des plus gros vendeurs de disques du pays. Donc, oui, tout le monde faisait plus ou moins semblant de ne rien voir. Il n’y avait guère que la petite Molly pour tenter de lui tenir tête quand il réclamait deux cachets supplémentaires pour dormir ou au contraire pour se booster un peu. Et bien sûr,  il y avait Greg. Il était furieux, inquiet. Il ne quittait plus Sherlock d’une semelle les derniers temps. Il l’avait menacé de tout révéler à son frère. Et Sherlock l’avait supplié de n’en rien faire. Il savait bien que si, Mycroft apprenait l’étendue  de ce qui était en train de se passer, il aurait pris les choses en main et l’aurait éloigné des studios et de la scène. 

_Pas question d’aller me retaper, je ne sais où, avec un médecin sur le dos toute la journée_

« Tu crois vraiment, Sherlock, que  ton frère ne voit pas que tu es en train de perdre les pédales ? » avait demandé Greg, l’air de dire qu’on ne pouvait absolument rien cacher à Mycroft. 

Il s’était déroulé  une semaine  depuis que les deux hommes avaient  eu une cette conversation. Après une séance en studio vraiment tendue où le jeune homme avait fait sortir de ses gonds le batteur, pourtant rôdé à ses humeurs fluctuantes, Greg et Sherlock était rentré à Baker Street, dans le  minuscule pied-à-terre baroque et improbable que le musicien voulait à tout prix garder près de Regent’s Park, malgré le duplex de   trois cent  mètres carrés somptueux que la production louait pour lui  à Belgravia et où il n'allait  presque plus plus depuis les événements récents.  Dans la voiture, la tension était montée d’un cran supplémentaire  entre Sherlock et son agent. Greg avait fermé la vitre et tiré les rideaux pour que Rob, le chauffeur, ne puisse rien entendre. Il avait  exceptionnellement demandé à Sally de ne pas les suivre. 

« Tu sais que dès qu’il s’agit de toi, il a des antennes », avait lancé à nouveau  Greg. 

« Mon cher frère est trop occupé à gérer son label indépendant et à donner des coups bas à Magnussen. », avait tenté Sherlock pour faire diversion. 

« Arrête, Sherlock, tu sais très bien que Mycroft a toujours … » rétorqua Greg,  l’air furieux.  Mais Sherlock le coupa vivement. 

«  … Toujours quoi ? Tiré les ficelles ? Manipulé les uns et les autres ?  Fomenté ses jeux de pouvoirs pour faire survivre son label dans la jungle  des maisons de disques ? Donné toute l’ attention, toute l’énergie, je parle de sexe bien sûr,  dont il était capable  à un  certain … »

« C’est quoi, là, ce cirque Sherlock ? demanda  vivement, Greg dont la colère montait dangereusement. A quoi ça rime ? Pourquoi tu  nous attaques comme ça ton frère et moi ? » Tu veux nous faire du mal parce que toi et … »

Mais de nouveau Sherlock ne le laissa pas continuer. Soudain, sa voix s’était faite ténue et il avait répliqué dans un souffle presque inaudible :

« Arrête, Greg, arrête… ne va  pas sur ce chemin. » 

Greg avait compris le message, sa colère s’était  dégonflée  et ne restait plus que la sourde inquiétude qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu’il voyait le jeune homme sombrer progressivement. 

_Si tu savais, Victor, le mal  que …_

Les deux hommes étaient  arrivés à Baker Street. Sherlock  s’était enfermé  aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Il en était sorti  dix minutes plus tard, métamorphosé,  une serviette à peine drapée autour des hanches, regonflé à bloc; il avait passé  à toute allure un jean noir et une chemise cintrée prune;  faisant un vague geste de la main vers Greg qui le regardait, stupéfait, il avait quitté l’appartement en trombe et  avait demandé à  Tom, l’un de ses gardes du corps de le suivre jusqu’aux _Bains_ , une boite où il allait régulièrement. On ne l’avait revu que le lendemain matin, à sept heures, de nouveau épuisé. Et seul. Des photos volées par des fans dans la boite et publiées sur Instagram l’avait montré, au cours de la nuit,  l’air déchainé, ses boucles noires en vrac, un rire faux plaqué mécaniquement sur le visage. 

Évidemment, aux yeux de tous, ces derniers temps,il semblait êtredevenu encore plus capricieux que d’habitude, mais Sherlock savait bien, au fond de lui,que cela n’était pas ça et qu’il y avait autrechose en plus. Seul Greg avait compris bien sûr. Sherlock l’avait deviné à sa façon d’être plus vigilant encore, à ses regards interrogateurs, à ses tentativesvaines pour le faire parler.

_Etre seul, c’est cela qui  me  protège_

Une semaine avait passé  depuis la folle soirée aux _Bains_ et la tension n’avait fait que croitre à l’approche du concert qu’il devait donner au Palladium, une salle qu’il connaissait par coeur et qu’il affectionnait tout particulièrement en temps ordinaire. Mais il savait bien aujourd’hui que, vu son état intérieur, il n’était pas en état, même s'il devait assurer ce concert le soir même. Quand Molly lui avait secoué gentiment l’épaule, pour  lui donner le signal du départ, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas y aller. La répétition de la veille avait été un cauchemar. Rien n’allait. Il avait exigé un changement d’orchestration sur Le Lac, le titre qui faisait l’ouverture du concert. Il lui fallait aussi   revoir l’enchainement sur  le mot _mine_ qui faisait le lien entre  la sixième et la septième chanson. Il butait sans cesse sur le mot qu’il n’arrivait pas à placer correctement. 

Une nausée le saisit à l’idée de ce titre que Magnussen avait imposé. Sherlock composait toutes les mélodies. Les textes n’étaient pas de lui.  Il avait quelques auteurs attitrés qui faisaient, pour la plupart, du très bon boulot. Mais ce que le public et les fans portaient  aux nues, ce qui faisait son succès incandescent, ce n'était pas tant les textes des chansons,  c’était sa voix, très profonde, vibrante, qui  réchauffait de son timbre  très particulier les salles  les plus froides ainsi que les mélodies qu’il composait, les tonalités, les choix d’accord  qui formaient un univers dont on admirait et jalousait l’élégance et l’originalité. Deux fois déjà, il avait été nommé pour aux Brits pour la chanson de l’année. Mais à chaque fois, il avait été battu. Quelques mois auparavant,  Magnussen, qui avait très mal pris les deux défaites successives,  avait imposé à la production  un nouveau parolier, un de ses protégés, sorti d’on ne sait où , un jeune homme très mince à l’accent irlandais assez marqué. Il avait pris progressivement de plus en plus d’importance, exerçant une emprise sur les choix des chansons. Il était de tous tes les répétitions, de tous les moments de travail. Il fallait que Greg intervienne en permanence pour le remettre dans son rôle. James Moriarty avait une intelligence de mots remarquable, d’après Magnussen. Greg avait  donc été très circonspect dès le départ. Un je ne sais quoi dans le comportement du jeune artiste le mettait très mal à l'aise.  Mais, finalement, avait-il vraiment son mot à dire ? 

« Je suis un génie de la rime », avait chantonné  Moriarty, d’une voix singulière,   au moment des présentations. 

Greg avait grimacé intérieurement. 

_Quoi, un autre  ego surdimensionné  dans l’équipe … ?_

Sherlock, qui, dès cette première rencontre, s’était heurté avec lui au sujet des paroles d’un refrain qu’il n’aimait pas, n’avait  pourtant pu s’empêcher de reconnaître son talent. C’était un auteur brillant, dont les mots acérés trouvaient dans les compositions de Sherlock l’ écrin  qu’il leur fallait. Les deux hommes  avaient travaillé en commun assez difficilement : chacun faisant assaut d’intelligence et de sarcasmes, chacun essayant de dominer l’autre  mais, finalement, ils avaient écrit ensemble quelques chansons. Magnussen avait  forcé la main sur l’une d’entre elle,  _Mine,_ une mélodie ensorcelante en  ton mineur sur laquelle James avait écrit des paroles troublantes sur la soumission amoureuse. Sherlock ne voulait pas la chanter sur scène, elle demandait trop d’engagement. Il avait la sensation qu’elle dévoilait une part intime  de lui-même  qu’il ne voulait pas   révéler au public.  Mais plus il refusait, plus Magnussen s’entêtait. Le patron de la Major voulait  absolument _Mine_ en live. On aurait dit, qu’outre les ambitions   qu’il  mettait sur ce titre  pour les prochains Brits, il prenait un certain plaisir à voir Sherlock en difficulté. Magnussen, c’était un fait connu de tous, avait un certain penchant pour la souffrance. 

S’extirpant du sofa, Sherlock se leva, la tête tournant un peu. Il  refusa la tasse de thé que lui tendait Molly, attrapa l’écharpe qu’elle lui tendait et d’engouffra dans l’escalier en bas duquel ses deux gardes du corps, Tom et Fred l’attendaient. Jetant un coup d’œil sur le trottoir, il vit que Rob, son chauffeur faisait un signe aux fans qui campaient nuit et jour devant la porte noire du 221B. Il l’entendit s’exclamer. 

« Non, les garçons ... pas aujourd’hui. »

Mais Sherlock,déjouant le plan prévu, un sourire soudain charmant aux lèvres, s’avança vers le petit groupe.

« Sherlock, une photo, s’il te plaît, Sherlock » supplia un jeune adolescent en se précipitant vers le musicien.

« Encore, Tim ? Mais tu en as déjà une hier  ! Et puis, tu ne devrais pas être au collège ? » Sherlock ressentait une certaine tendresse pour le frêle adolescent chez qui il sentait  tout un monde de fragilité. Depuis quelques mois, Tim suivait Sherlock partout. Il semblait avoir fait du musicien son étoile, jusqu’à aller camper de temps en temps au bas de Baker Street pour ne rater aucun déplacement de son idole. Sherlock s’était fait renseigner discrètement sur l’adolescent. Il vivait plus ou moins dans la rue avec un réseau de sans-abri et allait très irrégulièrement au collège.  

« S’il te plait, Sherlock … » répondit l’adolescent. 

« Oui, mais après tu vas directement en classe », fit le musicien en ébouriffant  d’une main légère les cheveux du garçon. « Promis ? »  Et, dès que l’adolescent eut pris le cliché, Sherlock s’éloigna d’une allure rapide, sans plus le regarder,    et  s’engouffra à  l’arrière de la voiture,  se faisant  à lui-même un rappel pour demander à Molly de vérifier si Tim était bien retourné en classe. Sally l’attendait  assise sur le siège passager, à l’avant. 

« Bonjour Sherlock, comment ça va ? » Elle enchaîna sans attendre la réponse. « Greg est déjà au Palladium. La prod  aussi. Je te rappelle que le concert de ce soir est filmé pour BBC 4. Il est 13 heures. Les musiciens seront là à 13H30. » Elle ajouta avec une grimace  parce qu’elle savait que c’était un sujet sensible :  « James Moriarty aussi sera là aussi, sur demande expresse de Monsieur Magnussen,  au cas où tu aurais besoin d’un coup de main pour  répéter _Mine_ . On fait la balance à 14 heures. Filage complet entre 15 et 17 heures. Ensuite, tu vas en loge. Ton kiné sera là, sieste  pendant une heure. Greg veut que tu reposes et que tu manges. Il a fait venir pour toi du miel de lavande, celui que tu aimes.  Habillage, maquillage. A  20h30, positionnement plateau.  21 heures tu commences sur le premier titre. On lance les rappels à 22h 50.  A 23h on baisse le rideau. Conférence de presse et shooting dans ta loge.  Tu  files  ensuite sur le plateau de BBC news pour la dernière édition.  Et à une heure, champagne et après dodo. Ordre de Greg »,  fit-elle avec un sourire forcé. « Tiens, prend l’oreillette. A partir de maintenant, tu suis les consignes. » Pendant le discours de Sally, Sherlock avait eu l’air absent, il regardait droit devant lui, très crispé. 

« Sherlock, tu as écouté, au moins ? Tu as des questions ? » demanda Sally.  Comme pour lui-même, il murmura très doucement :

«  Parce que j’ai mon mot à dire dans tout cela ? » Et il ajouta beaucoup plus fort, d’une voix dure. 

«  Oui, j’ai une question. Tu as pensé à mes petites pilules adorées ? » Sans dire un mot, Sally fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit une boite, l’air   maussade et peu assuré.  Sherlock ajouta en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

«  Ça reste entre nous, pas la peine d’en parler à Greg ». Et il avala les deux cachets, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Cela irait beaucoup mieux dans vingt minutes, songea-t-il froidement, comme détaché de lui-même.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent  au Palladium, un autre groupe de fans faisait le pied de grue devant l’entrée et se mit à hurler en voyant arrivée la Jaguar, 

« Rob, fais le tour du théâtre et arrête-toi devant la porte de l’immeuble d’à côté. On va traverser par les sous-sols pour rejoindre la salle », commanda Sally. « Je passe devant, Sherlock, tu me suis  et  Rob couvrira l’arrière, c’est d’accord ? » fit-elle d’une voix qui ne souffrait  de toute façon aucune réserve. 

Sherlock arriva finalement sur le plateau avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. L’équipe était déjà très tendue. Il y avait un monde fou sur la scène entre les gars du matériel qui positionnaient les pupitres, les éclairagistes, le régisseur  et les musiciens en train de déballer leurs instruments personels. En voyant arriver Sherlock, Greg poussa un soupir de soulagement, vite arrêté quand il jeta un regard sur les yeux trop brillants  et les mains tremblantes que le jeune homme  s’efforçait de dissimuler dans ses poches.

«  Putain, Sherlock, ça va  ? Tu … »

Mais le musicien l’écourta  d’un geste brusque. 

« Mais oui, Greg, ça va très bien ! », répondit-il  fortement pour que tout le monde l’entende.  Il lui tourna le dos   et murmura :   « Pourquoi en serait-il autrement de toute façon ?  Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais pris quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? »  Se dirigeant vers les musiciens, sans plus regarder  son agent dont il sentait le regard brûlant derrière lui, il  les interrogea d’un ton rogue. « Alors, on la fait cette balance  ? » 

Lorsqu’une heure plus tard la balance fut enfin terminée, Greg était au bord de la panique. Sherlock avait été brillant, incroyablement profond dans ses basses, caressant chaque changement d'accord de son baryton exceptionnel, passant de tonalité en tonalité avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais, si sa voix encore une fois avait fait des miracles, son attitude avait été encore plus détestable que lors de la dernière répétition, renvoyant chacun dans ses cordes. Sa dernière pique  avait vraiment jeté un froid sur le plateau. Il était très doué pour déduire un tas de vérités embarrassantes sur les gens, à partir d'indices les plus improbables, un ticket de métro qui trainait sur un bureau, un reflet dans un miroir, des lettres à demi-effacées sur un bijou, un papier qui dépassait d'une poche ... 

"Putain, Hugh, arrête de m'envoyer le projo en plein visage. C'est pas parce que ta femme couche avec ton banquier que tu dois m'aveugler comme ça ..." 

Sherlock  était donc  passé de l'apathie à un état de surexcitation inhabituelle. Sur la scène, chacun faisait le dos rond, attendant que l'orage passe. Mais plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus la tension montait et la balance se termina dans un climat d'agressivité qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le filage qui allait suivre. 

" Quinze minutes de pause, tout le monde" , annonça Greg.  Les musiciens reposèrent précautionneusement leurs  instruments, le régisseur se mit à discuter certains détails avec l'équipe technique. Andrew commença à circuler  parmi les uns et les autres en distribuant des sandwiches, du café et des sodas. 

" Sherlock, où tu vas, comme ça ?" Greg attrapa fermement le poignet du jeune homme qui se  dirigeait déjà vers les coulisses. Il sentit d'emblée sous ses doigts la peau trop chaude et le battement trop rapide du pouls. 

" Oh, pitié Greg, je vais juste  ... tu sais ...  satisfaire une envie naturelle", répliqua  Sherlock, d'une voix exaspérée, tentant vainement de se dégager, la main déjà plongée dans la poche arrière de son jean. 

" Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, reprit Greg, l'air déterminé. Et ce fut lui qui passa devant Sherlock, le tenant toujours étroitement, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. 

Greg verrouilla de l'intérieur la pièce où se trouvaient les toilettes, les douches et les salles de repos. Il n'avait pas lâché Sherlock et ce fut seulement quand la porte fut fermée qu'il le laissa aller. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et observa le jeune homme qui s'était dirigé vers un des lavabos et le regardait dans le miroir, comme s'il n'osait pas l'affronter directement en face. 

" Tu m'expliques, Sherlock ? C'était quoi, ton numéro sur le plateau pendant la balance ? Et puisqu'on va parler de choses qui fâchent, qu'est-ce que tu as à tripoter comme ça ta poche de jean ? Qu'est ce que tu as à l'intérieur ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes yeux .. tes mains ... ? demanda Greg, très froidement. 

Un air de défi plaqué sur le visage, mais sans se retourner pour autant, comme s’il se refusait à un réel face à face, Sherlock lança :

« Et alors  ? »

« Et alors » répéta Greg «  A quoi tu joues avec l’équipe ? Tu ne crois pas qu’il y a assez de pression comme ça avec le concert de ce soir ? Pourquoi tu en rajoutes comme ça ? » Comme Sherlock restait silencieux, Greg continua « Tu as pensé aux implications si on a une mauvaise critique ce soir ? »

« M’en fous ! » lança vivement Sherlock. On aurait dit un adolescent  traqué,  bloqué dans ses derniers retranchements. 

«  Évidemment tu t’en fous, tu ne penses qu’à toi, comme d’habitude  … Les autres, ça n ‘est jamais ton problème, n’est-ce pas ? Même pas tes musiciens ni Molly bien sûr … Tu sais très bien qu’on est sur le fil du rasoir…Tout le monde compte sur le concert de ce soir pour relancer la machine. Si tu continues à jouer les divas, tu vas te ramasser. Et tu vas entrainer toute l’équipe dans ton marasme …  Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de payer leurs factures, tu sais … des gens qui font leur boulot sans avaler des tonnes de cachets. Donne-les moi » fit Greg en avançant d’un pas vers Sherlock qui avait blêmi en entendant les accusations. 

« Fiche-moi la paix » gronda le musicien. 

«  Donne- moi ça tout de suite » reprit Greg avec autorité en avançant d’un pas supplémentaire. 

« Pas question », répondit Sherlock … « Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu ne comprends pas que j’en ai besoin », fit-il d’une voix moins assuré. « Je … Il faut … Je dois … » Sa voix s’arrêta … Et comme Greg était désormais tout près de lui, le musicien, d’un geste rapide, attrapa les pilules nichées dans sa poche et les avala, en regardant son agent dans les yeux. «  Je te promets, c’est la dernière fois… C’est … C’est pour ce soir, tu comprends … Faut que je sois en forme, tu sais bien,  c’est Magnussen  qui l’a dit,  ajouta-t-il avec une sorte de rire rentré. »

Greg  regarda le musicien   - il avait baissé son visage et le bassinait à à l’eau fraiche -  il était plein d’une colère qui l’aurait poussé à  le gifler, si au fond de lui,  ce n’était pas l’inquiétude  qui dominait bien davantage. Ce n’était pas des cris et de la violence qui allaient aider Sherlock à ce moment précis. Il  lui fallait autre chose. Il reprit alors très  froidement la parole, et parce qu’il savait que c’était un coup qui allait lui faire très mal mais qui risquait de le faire réfléchir, il ajouta : 

« Et bien je vois que tu as pensé à Tim, tu sais ton jeune fan... Il va te voir dans ton plus bel état ce soir ... Joli spectacle,  pour un ado ! Bien joué  Sherlock ! 

Sous le coup porté, Sherlock se sentit vaciller et il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord du lavabo. 

« C’ est très bas, ça Greg … Pourquoi tu me fais mal comme ça ? »  

« Je te laisse », finit Greg sans répondre directement, la voix lasse, en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.  « Puisque tu n’as pas l’air de faire grand cas de notre … » Il s’arrêta puis reprit  « ... de tout l’intérêt que je te porte , je te laisse avec le cher Moriarty  pour le filage. Une dernière chose … je te retrouve dans ta loge  une demi-heure avant le lever du rideau ... Par pitié,  essaie de manger et de  dormir vingt minutes. Regarde-toi. Tu es à faire peur. » Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans la claquer. Sherlock releva  alors lentement son visage vers le miroir. Le reflet renvoyé le terrifia. Fouillant  sa poche d’une main tremblante, il en extirpa un cachet supplémentaire qu’il avala immédiatement. De toute façon , cela ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Et il lui fallait bien ça pour aller répéter _Mine_ avec Moriarty. 

Le parterre était plongée dans l’obscurité. Le régisseur avait déjà fait le noir dans la salle. Sally avait pris la suite de Greg et avait  demandé de dégager le plateau sur lequel il n’y avait plus  maintenant que les trois musiciens de Sherlock.  

«  Tu as ton oreillette, Sherlock ? Tu ne le vois pas mais James est au premier rang. Il supervise le placement des textes.  Tu commences par Le lac, tu enchaines avec Silence, ensuite … »

« Je  sais, Sally, ça fait deux semaines qu’on répète … pas la peine de me materner, même si Greg te l’a demandé, coupa Sherlock. 

« Salut Sherlock, parait que tu as disjoncté pendant la balance ? chantonna la voix aiguë de Moriarty, son accent irlandais poussé à l’extrême. 

« Ferme-la. » Tu n’es ici que sur la demande de Magnussen et je te jure que …"

« … que quoi ? Que tu vas foirer _Mine_ si je ne donne pas un coup de main ? Tu sais ce que le patron veut, n’est-ce pas ? Il veut que tu sortes tes tripes sur ce titre et je te jure que tu vas le faire, même si je dois faire de ton coeur un tas de cendres ce soir ! » lança  le jeune homme. Sherlock lui aurait sauté dessus si les paroles de Greg ne résonnaient pas encore en lui. 

_Je vois que tu as pensé à Tim, tu sais ton jeune fan... Il va te voir dans ton plus bel état ce soir ... Joli spectacle,  pour un ado …_

Tout le plaisir qu’il prenait, il y a un an encore,  à chanter sur scène, à communier avec son public  avait disparu, dissous dans  cette collaboration que sa maison de disque lui imposait avec cet auteur, le demi-échec de son dernier album, la pression des fans, le poids de la nervosité de son équipe et, ce qui surplombait le tout, le sentiment que Greg et Mycroft avaient foutrement raison de s’inquiéter pour lui. Repoussant désespérément l’envie  d’aller gifler Moriarty et de quitter le plateau, il regarda le batteur et lança du signe convenu la première chanson. Sa voix se posa sur les premiers accords, tellement basse et profonde  que, sur le plateau,  toute la tension accumulée lors des heures précédentes parut s’évanouir dans les notes et l’harmonie ensorcelante  des instruments et de la voix. 

_T'aimer sur les bords du lac_

_Ton coeur sur mon corps qui respire_

Les premières chansons se succédèrent,  presque magiquement. C’était parfait. Aucun de besoin de reprendre telle ou telle mesure. Sherlock n’avait jamais été meilleur, pensait Sally en regardant le jeune homme qui, les yeux clos, la gorge rejetée en arrière,  oscillait sur lui-même,  en se déhanchant d’une façon si sensuelle que le tee-shirt étroit qu’il portait ce soir-là laissait voir la ligne noire du duvet qui plongeait dans son jean. On aurait dit que ses hanches incarnaient  les paroles qu’il était en train de chanter.

_Comme la vague, irrésolu,_

_je vais et je viens_

_entre tes reins_

_et je_

_me retiens_

 

Ce fut sur _Mine_ que tout dérapa brutalement. Moriarty, resté entièrementsilencieux jusque là, arrêta Sherlock dès la fin du premier couplet.

« Pourquoi-tu te retiens autant, Sherlock ? Dès que tu attaques _yours_ sur la troisième mesure,  on dirait que  tu avales le mot. On ne  l’entend pas. Reprends. »

Au fond de lui, Sherlock savait que  l’auteur avait raison, qu’il ne se donnait pas assez sur cette chanson, que ses inflexions restaient en deçà de ce qu’elles auraient pu être. Le texte résonnait trop intimement en lui. C’était tout simplement insupportable. Il se mettait à nu. Ses mains, de nouveau tremblantes,  agrippèrent le micro, il fit signe au batteur de reprendre. 

_Yours jusqu’au bout de mon corps_

_Yours jusqu’au bout de ma vie_

_«_ Non, Sherlock, recommence, tu te caches encore », interrompit  de nouveau la voix de Moriarty. « Je sais ce qu’on va faire, les mecs, » continua Moriarty en s’adressant maintenant au guitariste et au batteur. « Sur ces deux vers, vous stoppez tout. Je veux juste  Sherlock et la basse, comme … » , il hésita,  « … comme un battement de coeur derrière sa voix. Et toi, Sherlock, descends d’un ton dans l’octave. Tu es encore un peu trop haut, c’est pour ça qu’on ne t’entends pas. Plus bas, tu ne pourras pas te retenir. »

Sur le plateau, tout le monde retint son souffle. C’était un arrangement risqué, surtout à quelques heures du concert.  Juste la voix pendant les longues minutes du refrain. L’éclairage était  réglé au minimum, la scène entièrement plongée dans le noir avec un juste un projecteur bleuté sur le chanteur. Dans ce passage, avec le nouvel arrangement, il n’y avait plus que lui. Il devait aller chercher au plus profond de lui  ses derniers retranchements pour porter sa voix, s’offrir au public,  se donner entièrement à lui. 

Une troisième fois, Sherlock recommença. 

« Plus bas Sherlock », coupa Moriarty, « plus bas, bouge davantage tes hanches. Glisse ta main dans ta ceinture, donne les mots, vis-les. Tu te retiens encore ». 

Sur l’un deux écrans géants qui encadraient la scène, on pouvait voir le visage de Sherlock qui avait blêmi. Il était déjà en sueur, ses boucles brunes plaquées sur ses tempes translucides.  Bizarrement, comme s’il ne s’appartenait déjà plus vraiment, dans une une sorte d’état second qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il posa sa main sur la ceinture de son jean et,  s’appuyant sur la basse qui avait repris, commença à se balancer les yeux fermés, allant chercher les mots. Il sentait son coeur battre dans sa gorge. Une  vague nausée  au bord des lèvres, l’autre main accrochée au micro pour ne pas tomber, il reprit encore une fois.

« Non, Sherlock, claqua à nouveau la voix de Moriarty,  on dirait une marionnette, je veux beaucoup plus. » Et il ajouta d’un ton qui tenait autant du sarcasme que de l’ironie  : «  Tu sais quoi ?   Je vais te dire quelque chose qui va  t’aider ... quand tu dis _yours_ pense à … Victor ». 

Le prénom surgit de façon indécente dans la salle plongée dans un silence presque absolu. Sherlock s’arrêta net. 

« Qu’est ce que tu as dit  ? » demanda-t- il à Moriarty d’une voix soudain bouleversée.

Le jeune homme, toujours à l’abri dans l’ombre de la salle,  passa la langue sur les lèvres et très lentement, répéta : 

« Tu n’as pas entendu, Sherlock ? Quand tu dis _yours_... je veux que tu penses à Victor. » 

Sous l’attaque, Sherlock se tendit comme un arc, prêt à bondir et,  si ces deux gardes  du corps qui ne le quittaient jamais, même sur le plateau, voyant la crise venir, ne l’avaient pas ceinturé, il aurait sauté à la gorge de Moriarty. 

« Foutez-moi la paix, lâchez-moi,  hurla-t-il alors qu’il se débattait sous la poigne sans  merci de Tom et Fred. 

Mais ce ne fut que, beaucoup plus tard,  quand les deux hommes le sentirent se calmer et s’immobiliser qu’ils  desserrèrent leur étreinte. Se redressant  alors lentement, Sherlock, respirant lourdement, jeta un dernier coup vers la salle et, sans dire un mot de plus,  prit son manteau qui traînait dans un coin et disparut dans les coulisses. Sans  même hésiter, au lieu de descendre vers les loges, il prit l’escalier de droite, celui qui montait sur le toit du théâtre.  Il avala les marches quatre à quatre, les larmes brouillant son regard, incapable de penser, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il crut qu’il allait vomir quand il se retrouva sur la terrasse plongée dans le clair obscur du soir tombant, balayée par les bourrasques et la pluie. Relevant son col, il aperçut un renfoncement près du muret qui donnait sur la façade et se laissa glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre le béton trempé. Assis par terre, il ramena ses jambes à son menton et recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tenta d’apaiser sa respiration, tandis qu’une autre nausée le secouait. 

_Deux pilules, deux pilules seulement, et cela ira mieux_

Tout se mélangeait en lui en une valse folle.Les yeux de Tim, remplis de cette folle dévotion qui lui faisaitpresque peur … l’inspiration qui le fuyait désespérément …les ventes qui ne cessaient de dégringoler …les cachets qu’il avalait pour se sentir moins mal … cette chanson, _Mine_ , qui le mettait à chaque fois dans un état de vulnérabilité intolérable …Greg, enfin, si concernéetque, pourtant, il avait blessésciemmentpar ses allusions déplacées à la relation qu’il entretenait avec Mycroft. Sherlock refusa de penser davantage à son frère et à Greg. Trop de culpabilité …

La réalité présente était tout simplement insupportable, surtout quand il évoquait celui à qui illui semblait maintenant appartenir - le mot ne lui paraissaitpas trop fort - le patron de Underground Records, Charles Magnussen. Il avait l’impression d’avoir vendu son âme au diable, de ne plus être aux commandes de son propre destin. Et pour quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.Quant à penser au concert de soir, il n’en était pas question. Frissonnant sous les rafales et le crachin, Sherlock ramena plus près de sa poitrine encore ses longues jambes, tentant de faire écran au froid qui s’insinuait en lui. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre, prêt à tomber.

Pourtant tout n’avait pasété toujours si sombre. S’il avait été plus honnête avec lui-même, il aurait su pertinemment dire  quand avait commencé cette spirale détestable qui le menait ce soir à ce fiasco.

_Victor …_

Une image brûlante surgit soudain en lui. Victor,  impérieux, superbe,  lui dictant des gestes qu’il n’aurait pas su trouver seul. Victor imposant sa loi, le dévorant de caresses, lui interdisant le plaisir.  Victor appuyant sans ménagement ses mains sur ses reins pour le faire arquer et s’ouvrir davantage. Sherlock, agenouillé, devant lui, sa bouche ouverte, accueillant sa jouissance. Victor, la gorge tendue à l’extrême, rejetée en arrière, ses mains dures et autoritaires dans ses cheveux, un seul mot à la bouche pendant que le plaisir déferlait en lui alors qu’il en privait son amant. 

_Mine_

Une plainte sourde franchit les lèvres de Sherlock. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait sur le toit. Titubant sur ses jambes engourdies, il se dirigea vers le muret qui se trouvait à la limite de la terrasse à ciel ouvert et qui formait une dérisoire protection contre le vid, s’assit sur le béton froid et laissa tomber ses jambes vers le bas. 

Fixant son regard vers la rue qui lui apparaissait d’où il était comme une bande minuscule sur laquelle les points lumineux des voitures semblaient glisser, tels des jouets mécaniques,  tripotant de nouveau sa poche à la recherche d’un dernier cachet, il entendit soudain un bruit. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que Greg. 

« Pas maintenant. Je … Laisse-moi, Greg. » fit Sherlock qui, plus que tout à ce moment là, désirait rester seul. Il savait bien sûr que Greg n’obtempérait pas. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il entendit son ami lui dire d’une voix qu’il voulait très calme mais dans laquelle crépitait l’anxiété :  

« D’accord, Sherlock, d’accord … je te laisse. Juste je t’ai apporté ton écharpe. Tu sais, la bleue, celle que tu aimes bien … »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Pendant que Sherlock lui répondait et se mettait debout sur le muret pour se retourner et prendre l’écharpe, Greg, sans doute  trompé par le geste inconsidéré de Sherlock,   bondit vers lui  et se précipita pour l’attraper et le mettre l’abri. Mais  emporté par son élan et glissant sur la margelle recouverte d’eau, avec un cri étranglé, regardant Sherlock comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, Greg  tomba dans le vide. 


	3. Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles des chansons sont empruntées à James Blunt.

Ce fut la sensation d'une bourrasque de vent apportant du  sable dans ses yeux qui ramena John brutalement vers les dunes de Kandahar. Il était déjà tard. Il traversait Postman's Park  pour se rendre au Barts où il était de garde cette nuit-là. Une journée supplémentaire s'était ajoutée, semblable à toutes celles qui étaient désormais les siennes depuis son retour.

Au début, cela avait été épouvantable. Les retours à l'aube de l’hôpital dans le  métro déjà bondé.  Les escaliers de son appartement qu’il montait, la démarche lourde, tirant la jambe. Un thé avalé  debout en vitesse. Un toast dont il jetait la moitié. La douche aurait été la bienvenue si elle  n’avait pas été le pire  moment de confrontation avec son corps. Il évitait de regarder son épaule dans le miroir. La blessure était trop récente. Même s’il n’avait plus vraiment mal, il ne pouvait pas regarder les chairs abimées sans entendre le rire  de son tortionnaire et les mots jaillir de sa bouche en dari, promettant une douleur inévitable. 

_assab ma ra kharab kardi_

Ses yeux creusés, quand il se regardait pour se raser, lui racontaient les mois d’hospitalisation, la souffrance, la tentation du Sig qu’il avait gardé illégalement. Quand il se lavait, il pouvait sentir les os de ses hanches. Il évitait soigneusement de passer sa main sur son sexe plus longtemps que l’hygiène ne lui commandait. De toute façon, même quand il se réveillait, il était flasque. La brûlure de l’eau ne parvenait pas a chasser l’impression de saleté. Il frottait sa peau jusqu’au sang pour se débarrasser de cette odeur qui ne le quittait pas, croyait-il, celle  du cuir trempé de sueur des boots et du holster de son arme.  Le sommeil n’était pas plus réparateur. Sa thérapeute, Ella, s’était tellement inquiétée  des courbes qu’elle lui demandait de tracer que John avait fini par mentir un peu, et puis finalement beaucoup. Il avait pris l’habitude de dormir sur le sofa du salon, face à la porte, la main sur la crosse, l’index sur la gâchette, le visage contre l’oreiller qui sentait la graisse de l’arme et qui absorbait les larmes, au moment des pires cauchemars.  Il avait beau  pourtant savoir qu’il était en totale sécurité depuis son retour,  il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir  autrement. Il s’interdisait la douceur et la chaleur d’un lit que, de toute façon, il ne partageait plus avec personne. 

A son réveil, il avait besoin d’un laps de temps de reconstruction de lui-même, surtout les nuits où les ombres le ramenaient auprès de Sholto et de Fayaz et qu’en pashto, il entendait les supplications des blessés. Ella lui avait donné un protocole à suivre. Ouvrir les yeux. Laisser entrer la lumière. Respirer profondément. Et se lever tout de suite. Bouger. Respirer de nouveau. Boire le plus possible. Barrer au fur et à mesure ce qu’il avait fait pour mesurer les actions accomplies. S’habiller. Il avait trente minutes pour ce rituel. Il s’accrochait au cadran de la montre, comme un noyé à une bouée de survie. Et toute la journée était séquencée de la sorte. Ella lui avait dit que bientôt il retrouverait son propre rythme, que les envies suivraient, qu’il était  pour l’instant dans un entre-deux. Il devait accepter de se donner du temps, s’autoriser du plaisir, se permettre de vivre. Elle lui avait conseillé d’ouvrir un blog et d’y consigner ce qu’il faisait. Il était resté devant une page blanche durant des semaines.  Il avait beau avoir revu quelques anciens copains de son équipe de rugby,  aller à des réunions de réinsertion pour les anciens soldats, effectuer trois fois par semaine des gardes  de nuit aux urgences de Barts, tenir une permanence au dispensaire pour nourrissons de son quartier tous les lundis, il avait l’impression qu’il ne faisait rien, que sa vie était restée là-bas dans les montagnes afghanes, dans ces villages pilonnés par les bombardements où  il tentait d’apaiser les cris terrifiés des enfants quand il retirait de leur corps meurtris la mitraille ennemie. 

C’était donc les dunes de Kandahar  et sa voute étoilée qu’il avait commencé à raconter sur son blog. Et plus encore, la sueur,  le  sang, les étreintes arrachées à la peur ambiante, les baisers violents  donnés dans l’effroi d’une mort qui pouvait survenir à tout moment, les corps qui cherchaient dans la jouissance l’oubli de l’horreur présente. Et cela avait marché. Depuis qu’il mettait ses mots, jour après jour, sur tout cela, une distance semblait s’être installée. Il évitait bien sûr soigneusement d’évoquer James Sholto, son odeur musquée, son assurance.  Il n’était pas prêt. Le serait-il un jour ?   Mais sur le reste, oui, sur presque tout le reste,  il mettait des mots et, depuis quelques semaines, même s’il continuait à dormir face à la porte, au cas où, il allait mieux. Ses mots, sur internet,  avaient même  su croiser la route de ceux qui avaient vécu la même chose et son blog ainsi que son compte twitter  @JHW, connaissait un succès d’estime certain. Son dernier texte avait dépassé les dix mille vues. 

 

_ll y a des enfants debout ici_

_Les bras tendus et tendus vers le ciel_

_Larmes séchant sur leur visage_

 

Aujourd’hui, la journée avait été banale. Les quelques heures de sommeil n’avaient pas été si mauvaises. Il fait connu pire. Parce qu’il ne se faisait pas encore confiance, il avait accompli  son rituel avec soin. Merci Ella.  Après avoir  avalé quelques toasts, les yeux  rivés sur twitter, il s’était rendu chez son kiné, un type espiègle, très baraqué dont les mains précises faisaient jouer en douceur ses articulations et lui redonnaient progressivement souplesse et fluidité. 

_Les mains de Sholto partout sur moi_

Dans le cabinet médical, il avait eu soudain comme un vertige. Il avait vacillé et serait tombé si le kinésithérapeute, toujours vigilant  ne l’avait pas rattrapé et allongé sur un lit. 

« John, ça va ? Parle-moi. »

La voix de Chris lui parvint difficilement  à travers le bruissement des battements de son propre coeur.  Pendant un très cours instant, il n’avait plus été dans cette pièce blanche, mais dans cette baraque  accablée de chaleur où il avait trouvé refuge avec Sholto et Fayaz, entre deux bombardements. Mais il s’était repris très vite et s’était redressé, plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres.   

«  Oui, Chris, ça va, c’est rien, juste un coup de fatigue », avait-il murmuré d’une voix qu’il voulait légère. 

Pas dupe, le kiné l’avait repoussé doucement sur le lit et lui avait intimé de prendre quelques minutes de repos, tout en le surveillant étroitement. La séance de soin avait repris ensuite son cours normal. Elle l’avait laissé fatigué mais il récupérait assez bien. Il pourrait bientôt, lui avait dit le professionnel, passer de quelques gardes de nuit  à l’hôpital à un travail à plein temps. Pourquoi pas dans ce dispensaire où il pouvait s’occuper des tout-petits ?  Sa douceur, son sourire faisaient merveille, d’après ses collègues. Par hasard, en rentrant chez lui, après,  il était tombé sur un copain de faculté, Mike Stamford; ils avaient discuté, d’abord avec une certaine gêne, surtout quand Mike lui avait posé des questions sur sa blessure. Et puis assez rapidement, Mike lui avait dit qu’il cherchait quelqu’un au cabinet, qu’il pourrait peut-être l’embaucher. 

« Mais il faut quand même que tu te retapes un peu  avant », lui avait-il glissé en lui donnant une accolade au moment de le quitter, « Tu as l’air …, » il chercha soudainses mots, attentif à ne pas en faire trop, « … épuisé ».John avait grimacé autant sous la pression de la poignevigoureuse que sous celle de la remarque qui le ramenait vers un passé qu’il s’efforçait de surmonter. Il avait salué Mike, un peu trop rapidement et était rentré dans son appartement.

Il lui restait un peu de liberté  avant d’aller prendre sa garde à vingt-trois heures à l’hôpital. Se sentant vaguement coupable, il décida de sauter le repas; il aurait le temps d’avaler quelque chose juste avant de partir travailler. Il avait passé la fin de l’après-midi sur son blog, à pianoter sur son clavier. Il avait en tête une idée, mais il savait qu’elle ne prendrait vie qu’une fois qu’il se serait mis à l’écriture. C’était les mots qui incarnaient les sensations qui le traversaient. Dans un mouvement parfaitement réciproque, inspiration et écriture s’enfantaient l’une l’autre et se répondaient. Encore une fois, les images familières revinrent, dès qu’il commença à écrire. 

_Maisons incendiées irréparables_

_L'odeur de la mort est dans l'air_

Il avait perdu depuis longtemps le conscience du temps quand un un message de Keira, la régulatrice des Urgences de Barts, le fit revenir au moment présent. 

**Tu peux venir maintenant ? C’est l’enfer, ici. K**

**Pas de souci. J’arrive. JW**  
****

John  s’aperçut  alors que la nuit était tombée. Étirant son dos et ses bras, engourdis par l’immobilité forcée des dernières heures, il jeta un coup d’oeil sur les statistiques, en attrapant sa veste.  Son dernier texte avait déjà recueilli un nombre invraisemblable de « like » et de commentaires. Un d’entre eux, signé SoldatForever,  attira particulièrement son attention. 

_Hey, mec, on dirait que t’es dans ma tête, dans mon coeur, dans mes veines._

Souriant pour lui-même, John referma doucement son clavier. Il répondrait à ce commentaire plus tard. Pour l’instant, il devait faire abstraction de tout cela. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait appris à faire, dissocier ses moments d’écriture de ses tâches professionnelles. La nuit promettait d’être particulièrement longue à l’hôpital.  

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les urgences de Barts ressemblaient à un vrai champ de bataille, cette nuit-là. Un accident de voiture qui avait impliqué quatre véhicules avaient fait de nombreux blessés; un couple pleurait dans un coin, près d’un brancard entièrement recouvert d’un drap; la salle d’attente était bondée, les deux couloirs étaient encombrés de patients assis dans des fauteuils roulants ou allongés sur des brancards, attendant d’être pris en charge par les médecins dans les box de soins. 

« Ah, John, merci d’être venu aussi vite !  Tu es déjà passé au vestiaire, à ce que je vois. Super ! C’est l’horreur ce soir », lui glissa Keira à l’oreille, en lui tendant un stéthoscope. « Comme si l’accident de voiture ne suffisait pas ! Tiens, prends le box numéro 3, un type vient d’arriver, il y a deux minutes.  Les filles  prennent déjà ses constantes.  » Et elle ajouta, en lui tendant le dossier du patient. « tu vas voir, c’est bizarre son entourage » ». Et elle poussa le jeune médecin vers la porte du box devant laquelle se tenaient un homme, qui faisait comme une sorte de barrage et vérifiait avec attention les abords immédiats de la pièce. Interloqué, John jeta un coup d’oeil rapide à l’intitulé du  dossier. 

_Gregory Lestrade, H, 43 ans, chute d’un toit_

John écarta l’homme et pénétra dans le box où le bruit insistant d’un moniteur cardiaque, bipant régulièrement, l’accueillit. D’un coup d’oeil rapide, il intégra tous les détails : une jeune femme brune, debout près du patient, qui demandait aux infirmières des informations; l’homme allongé sur la table d’examen, les yeux à demi -clos, une minerve  de sécurité déjà placée autour de son cou, une plaie ouverte sur la tempe; dans un coin du box,  deux grands gars surplombaient un autre homme, assis par terre, la tête entre les genoux. John ne distinguait qu’une silhouette anguleuse  et masse de boucles brunes mais il perçut  immédiatement la respiration laborieuse et les mains qui tremblaient violemment. 

« Julia, tu peux conduire tout le monde dehors, s’il te plait », demanda John à l’une des infirmières. 

«  Hors de question », lui répondit  d’une voix autoritaire  la jeune femme  brune qui se tenait près du blessé. Elle s’écarta  toutefois de la table où  il était allongé pour laisser le médecin l’examiner. « C’est une question de sécurité », fit-elle  en agitant la main vers l’homme assis par terre. « Cette personne ... William… », reprit-elle, « …William ne doit pas … , » elle chercha ses mots « … ne peut pas … » Mais elle s’arrêta alors que le moniteur fit un bruit plus insistant. John de toute façon  s’était déjà  porté  auprès du patient et se livrait aux  premières investigations. 

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

« Mon patron est tombé d’un toit. Heureusement, sa chute a été arrêtée presque immédiatement par un échafaudage de chantier qui se trouvait miraculeusement contre la façade de l’immeuble; il n’est  finalement tombé que d’une hauteur de trois mètres mais il a quand même perdu connaissance … ».  Pendant que Sally  poursuivait ses explications, John avait pu établir un premier diagnostic plutôt rassurant. Le score de Glasgow était satisfaisant. Le patient souffrait vraisemblablement d’un léger traumatisme crânien,  de deux côtes fracturées et d’une cheville cassée, mais rien de plus. Il en serait bon pour quelques semaines de convalescence et  de repos. Pour le moment, le plus urgent était de suturer la plaie qui saignait abondamment, malgré les bandages.

« Monsieur Lestrade, vous m’entendez ? Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ? Je suis le docteur Watson, votre médecin. Ouvrez les yeux, s’il vous plait, Monsieur Lestrade. 

John frotta fermement le sternum de son patient pour le faire revenir à lui. Avec un gémissement de douleur, ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux. Alors qu’il tentait de porter sa main vers sa tempe qui le faisait visiblement beaucoup souffrir, John arrêta son geste avec douceur. 

« Non, ne touchez pas; on va vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur. Ça va aller. Vous n’avez rien de trop grave. Comment vous-vous sentez ?  Vous savez ou vous êtes ?  Regardez-moi. Vous pouvez me dire votre prénom ? » Et comme son patient ne répondait pas, John insista.  « Dites-moi comment vous vous appelez. » Il se pencha pour saisir le murmure qui s’échappait des lèvres de l’homme blessé. 

«  Myc … » entendit John. Le médecin leva la tête, étonné et son regard croisa celui de Sally. « Mais je croyais que c’était Gregory  ? », interrogea-t-il, en montrant le dossier. 

La jeune femme se pencha vers Greg qui la regardait, les yeux vitreux, sans bien réaliser, semblait-il, où il se trouvait. 

« Myc , répéta-t-il, Myc … » il commença à s’agiter et à repousser le drap qui le recouvrait. 

« Calme-toi, Greg, calme-toi. Il va venir. On va l’appeler. » Sally jeta un coup d’oeil  vers l’homme  maigre toujours assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur et dont les mains ne cessaient de trembler. Un des gars qui le surplombait  un peu auparavant s’était agenouillé près de lui et, sur une demande muette de Sally, fouilla la poche de son manteau trempé et lui tendit son téléphone. L’homme pianota frénétiquement un court message. 

**Besoin de toi ici. Vite. SH**

La réponse fut immédiate.   
****

**C’est Greg ? Je prends le premier avion. MH**  
****

Sans relever la tête, toujours silencieux, l’homme montra  le téléphone à Sally qui se pencha de nouveau vers Greg,  chuchotant quelques paroles à l’oreille de l’homme blessé qui se calma progressivement. Durant cet échange, John avait préparé un kit de sutures. Les gestes mille fois répétés dans le désert afghan lui donnait une assurance que tous ressentaient. 

Il s’approcha de Greg qui frissonnait et avait refermé les yeux. 

« Vous avez froid, Monsieur Lestrade  ? C’est normal, c’est le choc; ça va aller mieux dans quelques minutes. Attendez, je vais arranger cela. » Il fit un signe à l’infirmière qui  recouvrit le blessé d’une légère couverture. «  Voilà ce que l’on va faire maintenant.  Je vais vous donner un léger sédatif pour vous aider à vous détendre  et je vais suturer  votre plaie, pendant que Julia et Kathy vont  plâtrer votre cheville, d’accord  ? ». 

Positionnant le scyalitique, le médecin entreprit la tâche délicate qui nécessitait une grande dextérité. La plaie était très profonde. Pendant qu’il effectuait les injections d’anesthésiant local et que Greg s’assoupissait progressivement, sous l’effet du calmant,le médecin pouvait entendre la respiration trop rapide de l’homme brun toujours assis par terre.

« William, ca va  ? » demanda-t-il.  Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, John lança un regard interrogateur  vers Sally, qui  lui retourna un regard où se disputaient l’anxiété et l’exaspération. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, John sutura la blessure dans le silence le plus total. Seule la respiration heurtée de l’homme assis par terre, se faisait entendre, inquiétant davantage le médecin.  Dès que la plaie de Greg fut refermée et qu’un dernier examen le rassura sur l’état de son patient, John murmura d’une voix ferme. 

« A nous, maintenant, William, d’accord ? » 

« Laissez- moi tranquille, » fit le jeune homme se recroquevillant davantage. « De toute façon, on emmène Greg et on s’en va. » Et il  fit signe  aux deux  gardes du corps  qui ne le quittaient pas d’établir une barrière entre lui et le médecin. 

« Oh, ça, ça m’étonnerait », murmura John en s’agenouillant, malgré la présence de des gardes du corps,  près du jeune homme et en lui saisissant le poignet. Ce qu’il trouva sous sa main ne fit que confirmer ses inquiétudes. Un pouls rapide, fuyant, qui lui disait déjà ce qu’il soupçonnait depuis le début.

« Sh …, mais Sally se reprit, … William, ne fais pas l’enfant, laisse le docteur Watson jeter un coup d’œil. Et puis, c’est ce Greg voudrait. Tu lui dois bien ça, non ? » Sally ajouta  alors d’une voix blanche. « Qui que vous reconnaissiez, Docteur, vous êtes tenu au secret le plus absolu, n’est-ce pas ? »

_Qui que je reconnaisse ? Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe  ici ?  C’est quoi ce bazar ?_

« William ? » demanda John  prévenant le jeune homme qu’il allait le toucher davantage. « Vous voulez bien relever votre visage ? » 

Et comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, John, releva avec précaution le menton du jeune homme. Un visage  d’une beauté singulière, ravagé par les larmes s’offrit à lui. Ce fut comme une collision, non pas avec des traits  qu’il ne reconnut absolument pas, mais avec deux iris  d’un bleu glacé dont les pupilles dilatées  en disaient  trop long. John se sentit transpercé de part en part. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans dire un mot, l’un perdu dans le regard de l’autre. 

Ce fut l’homme assis par terre qui rompit brusquement  le silence : 

« Afghanistan  ou Irak ? »

 

 


	4. Miroirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles des chansons sont empruntées à Julien Doré

Ce fut une chaleur brûlante au plus intime de lui-même qui réveilla brusquement Sherlock. Son bras gauche était rejeté sur l’oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, mais sa main droite était posée sur son sexe qui n’avaitplusété si sensible depuis des mois. Dans la chambre assombrie par les rideaux qui laissaient à peine passer la lumière du jour, sans qu’il en eut vraiment conscience, encore à demi-endormi, il laissa sa main errer, presque malgré lui, dans un mouvement lent etcaressant et, tandis que la chaleur s’accentuait, émergeait progressivement à sa conscience une interrogation étonnée. Il n’avait pas eu besoin, depuis Victor, de s’empêcher de faire ce que son amant, jaloux de son plaisir,lui interdisait ce qu’il avait d’ailleurs accepté, plus ou moins de bon gré certes, mais finalement en se soumettant à la requête. Depuis, aucune envie spontanée ne s’était manifestée. Leurs derniers moments avaient été si tourmentés que tout désir semblait l’avoir abandonné, comme si son corps avait deviné la blessureintérieure encore à vif. 

Mais aujourd’hui, dans le silence de sa chambre, alors qu’un sommeil lourd du sédatif qui lui avait été donné la veille à Barts le quittait difficilement, ses doigts s’étaient enroulés d’eux-mêmes autour de son sexe dressé et lui imprimaient des mouvements de plus en plus rapides qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement fait de plaisir et d’inconfort mêlés. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent alors et il prit plus nettement conscience de la chaleur  qui irradiait entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes. L’image floue d’un visage qu’il ne reconnaissait pas  flottait en lui et accentuait l’envie de pousser ses hanches vers le haut, tandis  que sa main allait et venait sur toute la longueur et s’appesantissait à l’endroit le plus sensible et déjà humide.  Le bruit de sa respiration haletante acheva de le réveiller complètement. Avec une  soudaine grimace de déplaisir contre lui-même, Sherlock s’immobilisa complètement et se força à inhaler profondément. 

_Afghanistan ou Irak ?_

En une vague incontrôlable, les événements des deux derniers jours revinrent le heurter de plein fouet. Les paroles de Tim le suppliant pour une photo, les sarcasmes de Moriarty pendant les répétitions,   le fiasco du concert annulé à la dernière minute, les yeux étonnés de Greg qui le regardait sans comprendre  alors qu’il plongeait dans le vide, sa tempe ensanglantée violemment éclairée par le scyalitique … Mais au-delà de toutes ses images qui venaient tournoyant en lui sans qu’il pût y faire barrage,  c’était la sensation de la main de ce médecin sur son poignet, la chaleur de son sourire qu’il percevait encore en lui. La chute de Greg, ses blessures avaient pris le pas sur tout le reste alors qu’il était dans l’ambulance avec lui. Des vagues de panique et de culpabilité faisaient écran à son propre malaise. Il n’avait pas conscience de sa respiration heurtée, rendue laborieuse par les cachets qu’il avait avalés toute la journée avant le concert pour l’aider à tenir, ni des cernes bistrées qui soulignaient l’épuisement de son visage, ni-même du tremblement intense qui agitait ses mains. Mais évidement ce médecin urgentiste dont il avait déduit  le passé militaire au premier regard sur sa coupe de cheveux, le teint de son visage,  et ses épaules  raides rejetées en arrière, ne s’était pas laissé avoir. Sherlock avait tout de suite compris qu’il ne l’avait absolument pas reconnu.  Sa notoriété ne semblait pas  être parvenue dans les dunes du désert afghan. Évidemment, les tabloïds londoniens de la pire espèce, ceux qui inondaient leurs unes avec des photos volées aux pires moments de sa vie ne devaient pas trouver leur chemin dans les avions qui apportaient le courrier sur les champs de bataille. Le médecin s’était juste concentré sur sa tâche. Il avait fait sortir Sally et les gardes du corps tandis qu’on emmenait Greg  à un autre étage.  Le chanteur avait eu beau tenter de s’éloigner de cette poigne  faite à la fois de fermeté et de douceur, le médecin ne l’avait pas laissé partir avant d’avoir vérifié que le trop plein de cachets ne lui faisait pas courir de danger immédiat. Il n’avait pas posé plus de questions que nécessaires, avait laissé les pourquoi de côté , avait longuement écouté son coeur, l’avait allongé au sol, lui avait demandé d’inhaler et de d’expirer régulièrement en se calquant sur son propre rythme. 

_J’ai l’air si paniqué que ça ?_

Et quand la respiration du chanteur sembla avoir retrouvé un rythme plus acceptable, le médecin avait de nouveau posé  avec précaution son stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, avait maintenu ses épaules  à terre alors que Sherlock tentait de se redresser.

« Pas encore, William, avait-il murmuré. Là … donnez-vous un peu de temps. Vous êtes passé tout près, vous savez ». Il avait continué  l’examiner, ses mains assurées sur son cou, sous ses bras. Une grimace  s’était dessinée sur ses lèvres pendant qu’il palpait avec douceur son ventre trop maigre et ses côtes qui saillaient sous le souffle haché  mais il avait poursuivi  d’une voix légère  ses paroles rassurantes. « Là .. Là…doucement, respirez avec moi … » 

Les yeux de Sherlock ne quittaient pas le visage du médecin. il y avait là un fin sourire,  tout un monde, fait à la fois de lumière et d’ombre. Et le musicien, si prompt à déduire d’habitude, une vie entière d’un seul coup d’oeil, trouva quelque chose de complètement indéchiffrable dans ces yeux  d’un bleu profond qui le regardaient avec un mélange d’inquiétude, d’étonnement et, oui, d’admiration quand il avait demandé : 

« Afghanistan ou Irak ? »

Le médecin avait tressailli violemment, comme si la question l’avait ramené vers un monde et un passé  qu’il s’efforçait d’oublier,  ne lui avait  pas répondu  mais l’avait redressé doucement, avait de nouveau écouté son coeur et avait, enfin,  relâché sa poigne. D’un ton neutre où l’on décelait néanmoins une vulnérabilité contrôlée, John demanda : 

« Il y a quelqu’un qui peut venir vous chercher, William ? Je préférerai que vous ne soyez pas seul cette nuit. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour vous aider, mais je voudrais vraiment parler à l’un de vos proches. Vous pouvez joindre un ami ? De la famille ? Une soeur ? Un frère ? » John sortit son téléphone de sa poche, comme s’il voulait appeler quelqu’un, l’approcha de Sherlock   et fit un  geste vague vers la porte derrière laquelle il avait renvoyé  Sally et les deux gardes du corps. «  Je ne pense pas que vos deux … , » il hésita sur le terme à employer, « … vos deux accompagnateurs puissent vous être d’un grand secours ce soir, et vous avez vraiment besoin de vous reposer et d’être au calme. Votre ami, Gregory, va bien », ajouta John qui comprenait  l’interrogation muette de Sherlock.   « Il nous faut juste  le surveiller quelques heures, ce n’est pas pour lui mais pour vous que je suis inquiet. Vous devez dormir,  arrêter d’avaler tout et n’importe quoi,  prendre soin de vous, William… »

« Sherlock »

«  Je vous demande pardon ? »  interrogea John qui,  visiblement confus, ne comprenait pas 

« Ce n’est pas William, c’est Sherlock », répondit le musicien, et tout en prononçant ces paroles, il avait appuyé ses deux  mains sur la poitrine du médecin pour  se dégager  de sa  poigne. D’un mouvement moins souple que d’habitude et vacillant un peu, il se mit pourtant  debout. « Merci de vos conseils, Docteur, » ajouta-t-il d’un ton que John sentit comme   ironique, « et puisqu’on parle de sommeil, John - son regard avait glissé sur le badge accroché à la blouse blanche  et vers le téléphone que John tenait dans sa main - vous devriez arrêter de prendre trop de gardes de nuit pour fuir vos cauchemars et vos souvenirs afghans  …   et si vous voulez vous occuper de quelqu’un, je vous suggère de vous intéresser à votre frère Harry, parce que visiblement, il a des problèmes d’alcool. 

Interloqué, John avait regardé cet inconnu tellement fragile et en même temps  arrogant et si  brillant qu’il avait déduit  en un regard presque tout de sa vie.  Il l’avait vu remonter très haut le col de son manteau, comme s’il voulait dissimuler son visage. Il avait franchi la porte, la tête baissée, avait fait signe aux deux hommes qui  étaient toujours là à l’attendre et qui l’avaient  aussitôt encadré. Il avait traversé le hall en d’immenses enjambées et, dans un tourbillon,  avait disparu. 

Et maintenant, quelques heures plus tard,  le musicien était là, allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre silencieuse. Il venait de se réveiller, trempé de sueur, une  main égarée, malgré elle, sur son sexe douloureux.   En sortant de l’hôpital, il avait ignoré les messages de Molly qui le suppliait de rentrer dans son appartement de Belgravia, avait  réussi à renvoyer chez eux ses deux gardes du corps qui maugréaient que c’était contre les ordres, qu’il ne devait en aucun cas rester seul, que Greg serait furieux quand il se réveillerait et qu’il l’apprendrait. Pour s’en débarrasser, il avait marmonné qu’il serait prudent, qu’il irait tout droit à Baker Street et qu’il n’en sortirait pas. 

Il repoussa brusquement le drap et se força à se redresser, alors que le plaisir inachevé battait encore dans son sexe douloureusement dressé. Se contraignant à détourner le regard de lui-même, Sherlock se leva, et chercha automatiquement des yeux  sur son chevet le blister de pilules préparées par  son staff et qui l’aidaient à tenir le coup dans le rythme insensé qu’avait pris sa vie depuis deux ans, enchaînant périodes de composition, enregistrement en studio, promotion, plateaux télé et tournées. Mais, au moment où il allait saisir un cachet, des paroles récemment entendues suspendirent  son geste.

_… prendre soin de vous, William…_

Sherlock grommela, mécontent contre lui-même. Depuis quand se laissait-il influencer ? Et par un inconnu, encore, quelqu’un qu’il n’avait vu qu’une heure ?  Qui plus est, un homme qui avait été le témoin d’un moment inexcusable, pensa-t-il, de faiblesse …  ? Quelle idée il avait eu de lui révéler son nom ! Et même s’il n’y croyait  absolument pas lui-même, il se dit qu’il ne lui faudrait pas s’étonner si son passage à l’hôpital ferait, dans les jours à venir, les choux gras des mauvaises feuilles du pays.  

Les yeux bleus flottèrent encore devant lui,  et il se détourna, mal à l’aise, tendu  entre une  envie  inassouvie qui lui rongeait les nerfs et  la satisfaction de ne pas avoir cédé à un état manifeste de manque.

Soupirant,  revêtu  d'une robe de chambre qui couvrait mal son érection toujours présente, il se dirigea vers la cuisine qui s’ouvrait à l’arrière du salon et se prépara un thé. Alors qu’il sortait un mug du placard, il se figea sur lui-même. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas réalisé cette simple tâche  ? Il réalisa qu’il était  en permanence entouré, dans les meilleurs moments par ses proches, Greg - et à l’évocation de son agent , son coeur se tordit de chagrin - et  son assistante, la petite Molly, tellement dévouée.  Mais le plus souvent, c’était toute une équipe plus ou moins anonyme  qui gravitait autour de lui  et ajoutait à cette impression d’inconsistance qu’était devenue son existence  depuis que Victor … Il s’interdit d’aller plus loin dans cette direction  et, réchauffant ses mains contre le mug brûlant, il se posa dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, les yeux dans le vague, fixé vers les bûches à demi calcinées. Il avait encore la sensation désagréable de son sexe à moitié dégonflé maintenant, mais qui ne lui permettait pas d’oublier le visage de ce médecin inconnu et pourtant déjà si familier à cause duquel visiblement  il s’était réveillé, une chaleur brulante dévorant son intimité. 

Oui, se disait-il,  son équipe  l’entourait, on le cajolait, on lui passait tout.  Les colères, les caprices, les médocs, les sarcasmes …  Et pourquoi ?  On lui demandait juste de composer, d’aller chercher au plus profond de lui-même les mélodies qui chavireraient les coeurs, qui enflammeraient les foules, qui seraient sur toutes les lèvres des mois durant. Il avait un don, lui disait-on. S’il se montrait souvent incapable d’établir le moindre lien d’amitié, voire même de simple camaraderie, la musique  qu’il  composait et sa voix basse et vibrante compensaient tout, établissaient une osmose parfaite entre lui et son public, allaient droit au coeur des gens,  étaient capable de les faire danser, pleurer, aimer, vivre. 

Composer avait toujours été son atout majeur, c’était ce qui permettait à son esprit toujours en mouvement de s’apaiser enfin. Quand l’inspiration était là, pendant des jours, il ne disait pas un mot, entièrement perdu dans sa musique intérieure. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, au grand désespoir de Greg qui tentait  de lui faire au moins avaler de temps à autre  du thé et des toasts.  Il aimait plus que tout se tenir devant la fenêtre du salon de ce  appartement improbable et biscornu, ornés de mille objets disparates et baroques. Il glissait son  Strad,  un cadeau de son frère  Mycroft, sous son menton et des heures, des jours durant, l’archet virevoltait sur les cordes de la manière la plus exquise et faisait naître des mélodies plus vibrantes les unes que les autres. C’était là dans ce minuscule appartement de Baker Street qu’il avait composé ses plus grands succès, ceux qui l’avaient consacré sur le plan national et qui avaient fait de lui la locomotive d’Underground  Records, la Major du puissant  Charles Augustus Magnussen.  

Repoussant le plus loin possible l’image de cet homme détesté, mais qu’il était contraint de subir, posant son mug sur la table basse,  fermant les yeux, chantonnant pour lui-même, Sherlock s’autorisa à suivre la ligne mélodique qui flottait en lui depuis quelques jours déjà, avant le fiasco du concert au Palladium. Ses doigts tapotaient en rythme l’accoudoir du fauteuil, à la recherche de la tierce qui donnerait la touche finale recherchée aux mesures déjà imaginées. Durant quelques minutes, elle fut là, à sa portée, aussi brillante et lumineuse que l’avait  été la veille l’apparence de ce médecin dont le  sourire légèrement en coin ne l’avait pas vraiment quitté. 

Mais l’espoir de trouver les notes salvatrices fut de courte durée. Déjà, elles s’étaient envolées, fugaces et trompeuses. Il savait que s’il avait eu le courage de prendre son violon, il aurait pu trouver plus facilement ces quelques mesures qui lui manquaient. Mais c’était désormais un geste qu’il s’interdisait depuis Victor. Il ne composait plus que sur un clavier électronique dont il savait pourtant intimement  qu’il ne correspondait pas à son mode de création. Depuis les événements, au grand désespoir de son frère et de Greg, il n’avait plus touché son instrument. 

Avec un gémissement d’impuissance, Sherlock se leva brusquement. Il mourait d’envie de prendre une cigarette, un cachet, n’importe quoi pour faire passer l’anxiété  et la culpabilité qui crépitaient en lui. Il vérifia encore une fois sur son portable si Sally, comme elle lui avait promis la veille au soir, lui avait envoyé des nouvelles de Greg. Mais l’écran demeura inexorablement vierge de toute notifications.  Au comble de l’énervement, il se dirigea vers sa  salle de bains. A bout de nerfs, il fit glisser la robe de chambre de ses épaules. Le reflet de son corps nu dans le miroir le heurta douloureusement. Il se trouva laid, abimé. Il était à faire peur. D’ailleurs, c’était ce que  lui avait dit Greg dans les coulisses du Palladium. Son agent n’avait pas tort. Il devait l’admettre. Des mois de sommeil chaotiques, de repas sautés, de cachets avalés  à tort et à travers avaient creusé ses traits, son torse, son ventre, avaient amaigri ses épaules et ses cuisses. Presque malgré lui, il passa sa main sur sa gorge, puis dans sa chevelure brune. 

_Plus en arrière, Sherlock, c’est ça, continue_

Dans un vertige, il  entendit la main de Victor claquer sur sa peau, lui murmurer des ordres à l’oreille quand il l’étreignait par derrière. Soudain, il se détesta encore plus. N’en finirait-il donc plus avec les fantômes ? Resterait-il prisonnier de ses démons du passé ? Aujourd’hui,  c’était  la vie qu’il désirait. C’était l’énergie que lui renvoyait  la foule quand il était sur scène qu’il voulait. C’était  la sensation de la musique naître et couler en lui dont il lui fallait retrouver la source. Et pour cela, il le savait, c’était l’osmose d’un corps contre le sien qu’il brûlait de ressentir à nouveau. Comme une vague de fond,  l’image du sourire  lumineux du docteur John Watson vint se superposer au  reflet de son visage renvoyé par le miroir. À bout de frustration et de colère contre lui-même,  rempli d’un désir qu’il ne s’expliquait pas pour cet homme qu’il n’avait vu qu’une fois, Sherlock envoya son poing dans le verre qui se brisa  net sous la force du coup. 

 

                                                              xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sa garde s’était terminée sans encombre. La nuit avait passé dans l’habituel tournoiement de patients anonymes et de détresses familières entre enfants apeurés, mères inquiètes, regards anxieux et interrogations muettes. Et comme d’habitude, ses mains et ses paroles avaient apaisé, rassuré, soigné.En prodiguant ces gestes toujours utiles, il trouvait d’ailleurs une forme d’apaisement. Dans ces moments-là, il n’avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il était encore là, alors que tant d’autres n’étaient pas revenus des dunes ensanglantées du désert afghan.

Mais tandis que John, une fois sa garde terminée,   traversait à l’aube le parc embrumé qui le ramenait vers son appartement, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir sans cesse sur cet homme qui - il n’avait pas encore compris comment - avait déduit d’un regard  aigu ses nuits empreintes de cauchemars et l’alcoolisme familial. Il ne savait pas trop si la colère devait l’emporter sur l’inquiétude et la surprise. L’état de  William -non, Sherlock, puisque le jeune homme avait de lui-même corrigé l’information - le préoccupait, bien sûr. Il était parti seul, visiblement très choqué par l’accident de son ami et sous l’emprise certaine de produits dangereux. John avait décelé, quand il l’avait examiné, des traces anciennes mais très reconnaissables d’injections. Il allait mal, c’était évident. Le médecin  entendait encore, amplifiés par son stéthoscope, les battements trop rapides du cœur de Sherlock et sa respiration affolée qu’il n’avait  réussi à  apaiser qu’en lui demandant de calquer son rythme sur la sienne.  Mais finalement, c’était une certaine forme  d’éblouissement qui dominait en John, en dépit - ou à cause ?-  de l’arrogance et  de l’acuité du personnage. Et quoiqu’il ne voulait absolument pas se l’avouer à lui-même, la beauté singulière du jeune homme l’avait frappé et le visage aux traits anguleux le poursuivait  encore de façon tenace en pensée, alors que sa vue était brouillée par les rafales qui secouaient les arbres  parc et que le vent soulevait des souffles  de sable sur les allées désertes en ce petit matin d’hiver, ramenant les souvenirs d’autres aubes et d’autres visages. 

_Fayaz … Non, Seigneur, pitié, pas ça …_

Mécontent contre lui-même de céder si facilement aux images douloureuses,  épuisé, John grimpa difficilement les marches qui menaient à son étage. Repoussant l’envie d’ouvrir le clavier de son ordinateur pour aller sur son blog, il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures. Pieds nus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et alluma la bouilloire. Tandis que les effluves d’un puissant Assam se répandaient dans la pièce, il s’installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la fenêtre. C’était le moment le plus difficile pour lui, le moment où la fatigue et l’absence d’une tache à accomplir le laissaient seul face à lui-même.  

D’un coup d’oeil machinal, il jeta un regard vers le rituel qu’Ella lui fait demandé de garder à portée de vue, comme un talisman auquel se raccrocher quand il se sentait partir vers un ailleurs auquel il ne devait ni ne voulait céder. Ce matin-là, cette routine était plus que nécessaire. Déjà, il n’avait pas respecté  l’étape du petit-déjeuner, se contentant d’un thé brûlant. Il avait d’emblée éviter l’idée de préparer un repas complet, rendu vaguement nauséeux par l’épuisement de sa nuit blanche. Même de simples  toasts lui paraissaient inopportuns. Il savait que l’étape suivante était la douche. A l’idée de devoir se débarrasser de sa tenue d’hôpital qu’il avait gardée sur lui et de se retrouver face au miroir dans la lumière blanche de sa salle de bains qui lui renverrait l’image de son corps blessé et de ses yeux fatigués, il décida de prendre un peu plus de temps pour siroter son thé. 

A moitié recroquevillé sur le fauteuil,  John prit son téléphone et se connecta à son compte twitter. Il avait gagné plus de cinquante abonnés depuis la veille. Apparemment, le nouveau texte qu’il avait mis sur son blog faisait un malheur. La disparition d’un jeune soldat à Mazâr-e-Charif  quelques jours auparavant avait secoué l’opinion publique et,  sur les réseaux sociaux, les gens s’étaient emparés de photos et de textes en hommage au jeune homme. SoldatForEver, un de ses fidèles abonné, lui avait laissé, comme d’habitude, un message poignant auquel   il  s’attacha à répondre. Et tandis qu’il pianotait une réponse, l’envie irrésistible, irriguée par la tension et l’épuisement de la nuit,  de mettre encore d’autres mots sur  le drame déferla en lui. Délaissant son portable, il ouvrit  son ordinateur,  trouva la page de son blog et commença à taper. Les mots inondèrent la page blanche sans  même qu’il en eut conscience. 

_Je caresse ton absence_

_La montagne et l'errance_

_Et puis l'ennui_

_La rivière te ressemble_

_Au moins en apparence_

_Pourtant tu fuis_

Au moment où les mots s’écrivaient d’eux-mêmes, John sut tout de suite qu’ils ne s’adressaient pas à ce jeune soldat qu’il avait eu cependant l’intention d’’évoquer. Pendant que, mal à l’aise, il relisait les mots, il ne put s’empêcher de revoir, dans une clarté presque choquante, la longue silhouette de Sherlock disparaître et fuir dans la nuit. Il sentit une brusque chaleur se répandre d’abord sur son visage, tandis qu’une onde fugace dont il ne savait pas exactement de quoi elle relevait naissait  au plus profond de son ventre. Il referma  sèchement le clavier de son ordinateur, tandis qu’il sentait ses mains trembler légèrement. Le visage de Sherlock  continuait à flotter en lui, ses yeux brillants le transperçant, lisant avec une facilité extrême  tout ce qu’il était. 

Mal à l’aise avec lui-même, John reprit son téléphone, jetant un coup d’œil machinal sur les tendances Twitter du moment, comme pour faire écran à ces pensées diffuses qui le faisaient frissonner sans qu’il n’en perçoive les raisons. Brutalement,  le  hashtag #Sherlock inonda son écran. 

#Sherlock, la star déchue

#Sherlock a encore joué les divas au Palladium

Le concert raté de #Sherlock

Merci d’avoir gâché ma soirée d’anniversaire, #Sherlock

L’agent de #Sherlock poussé au suicide par le chanteur

John, stupéfait, fit défiler les tweets, les mains moites. Il n’ en croyait pas ses yeux. Soudain, les pièces du puzzle s’assemblèrent. Il comprit en une fraction de seconde pourquoi on avait tenté de lui dissimuler l’identité du jeune homme, la présence des gardes du corps, le visage caché dans le col du manteau. De nouveaux tweets défilèrent, plus haineux les uns que les autres. Ce fut un déferlement de violence et d’insultes que John découvrit alors avec surprise. L’éloignement forcé des trois dernières années l’avait empêché  de prendre connaissance de la notoriété  et des frasques  du musicien. Le nom de Sherlock Holmes ne lui disait quasiment rien, et en tout cas, s’il avait de très vagues sensations de l’avoir  un jour entendu, il ne le mettait pas en relation avec celui d’une rock star.  Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il bascula de Twitter sur le web et tomba sur les pages Facebook   consacrées au chanteur. Là, les « Sherlock, on t’aime » remplaçaient les propos injurieux mais si ces pages  témoignaient de la passion des fans, elles révélaient aussi en creux l’immense pression qui pesaient sur l’artiste. 

_Pas étonnant qu’il soit si fragile_

Rapidement, John tapa dans le navigateur  **Sherlock Holmes** et arriva sur le site du musicien. Ce qu’il découvrit était à mille lieues  de ce qu’on pouvait trouver s’attendre à trouver. Ce n’était pas la liste convenue des dates de concert et des albums déjà publiés ou à paraître  mais des pages entières consacrées à des recherches sur les différentes tendances du rock conceptuel anglais, comme si ce site n’était pas une émanation de la promotion de l’artiste mais plutôt un contenu   tout à fait personnel. Il n’était pas étonnant, compte-tenu  de l’exigence et de la sévérité du sujet,  que le  marqueur de visites soit si faible, pensa John, de plus en plus intrigué. 

Une brève recherche amena  le médecin sur Instagram. Un raz-de-marée  de clichés déferla  alors sur l’écran de son portable. Sherlock sur scène, les yeux fermés, l’air habité. Sherlock lors d’une conférence de presse, le bras de Gregory Lestrade entourant ses épaules, comme s’il voulait le protéger.  Sherlock en studio, un casque sur les oreilles souriant à un homme aussi grand que lui, en costume trois pièces appuyé sur un improbable parapluie. Sherlock, l’air crispé, aux côtés d’un homme très blond aux lunettes cerclées d’or qui avait posé sa main sur celle du musicien.  Sherlock debout, la tête un peu penchée, le menton appuyé sur  un violon bleu électrique. Sherlock, les yeux rougis, l’air épuisé,  au sortir d’une boîte. Une photo, visiblement volée, attira  alors  le regard de John. Un homme jeune se tenait derrière Sherlock,  très raide, le teint pâle; il l’enlaçait de façon possessive, ses lèvres posées au niveau de l’oreille; on avait l’impression que Sherlock cherchait à se dégager d’une étreinte qu’il ne voulait pas. Ce dernier cliché, plus que tout ce qu’il venait de découvrir, bouleversa John, sans qu’il ne comprît lui même les raisons du malaise qui grandissait en lui.  

Sur Tumblr,  là où il abritait son propre blog, il trouva, en lieu et place des photos de presse,  des fanarts évoquant Sherlock.   C’étaient, pour la plupart, des dessins qui célébraient et révélaient la beauté du corps du musicien, sa minceur, la pâleur de son teint, sa souplesse.  John se prit à rougir devant l’un d’entre eux où  l’on avait crayonné Sherlock allongé nu sur un sofa. Le médecin ferma d’un geste brusque son téléphone, se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se débarrassa  de sa tenue d’hôpital. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il osa enfin relever son visage et se contempla dans le glace. Son propre reflet l’étonna. Ses yeux, si fatigués depuis des mois, brillaient d’ émotions qu’il ne s’expliquait pas et une rougeur s’était répandue sur son visage. Et tandis qu’il  se regardait, comme s’il voyait quelqu’un qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, une chaleur intense gagna son ventre.  

_Vraiment, John ?_

Ce qu’il voyait dans le miroir n’était plus le soldat blessé.  Ce qu’il contemplait dans le sourire qui se dessinait malgré lui sur son visage, c’était le désir irrésistible  de revoir Sherlock, de s’assurer qu’il allait bien, d’arrêter la spirale dans laquelle le musicien semblait s’abîmer, de le prendre dans ses bras et, enfin, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Il lui fallait juste franchir l'abîme qui le séparait de la rock star.

_Un miracle, s’il te plait, Sherlock. Pour moi._

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Révélations

**Viens d’atterrir. Vais chercher Greg. CAM furieux. Moi aussi. MH**

Dans le taxi qui l’emmenait vers Camden, Mycroft  Holmes referma son téléphone d’un geste sec et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  Il savait de toute façon qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse. Il n’en attendait pas. L’explication viendrait plus tard, de même que les décisions qu’il faudrait prendre.  Il y aurait un prix à payer pour tout cela.  On ne balayait pas comme ça ni les projets ni la volonté  de Charles Augustus Magnussen. L’humiliation que lui avait fait subir Sherlock,  la débâcle   au Palladium,  trouverait une punition. Ça n’était qu’une question de temps et d’imagination. Mycroft en était persuadé. 

Les derniers jours avaient été un cauchemar. Il avait eu beau signer  à Los Angeles un contrat avec un artiste prometteur pour son label, Strad Records, ce qui était arrivé à Londres au Palladium avait achevé de fissurer le bastion qu’il s’efforçait de construire autour de son frère, pour le protéger du monde extérieur et surtout de lui-même. Le vol entre la côte ouest des Etats unis et l’Angleterre avait eu plusieurs heures de retard;  il avait  raté la correspondance à New York; la connexion wifi à bord  de l’avion avait été inexistante. Ce n’est qu’en atterrissant à Heathrow qu’il avait pu joindre son assistante, Anthea,  qui était restée à Londres  .  Sherlock, invisible,  se terrait à Baker Street. Greg était sain et sauf, mais sérieusement blessé. Sally avait réussi à  le faire sortir de l’hôpital assez rapidement et l’avait rapatrié chez elle dans son appartement de Camden, sous la promesse qu’elle avait faite à un certain  docteur Watson de le surveiller et de le garder au chaud et au calme une semaine.

Mais malgré les nouvelles que Sally s’était efforcée de lui donner sur un ton rassurant, Mycroft sentait ses mains trembler  sur l’écran du téléphone alors qu’il envoyait un message à Sherlock. Dans l’écheveau entremêlé  des émotions qui le submergeaient à ce moment-là, parce que, bien évidemment, son apparente impassibilité n’était qu’une façade, il ne savait laquelle, de la colère ou de l’angoisse, l’emportait l’une sur l’autre. Bien sûr, il était exaspéré contre son  frère. La presse se déchainait sur le fiasco du concert annulé, sur  ce qu’elle appelait les caprices d’une star qui méprisait le public.   Mais au-delà du scandale, des pertes financières, de la destruction de l’image de l’artiste, c’était la rage froide de Charles Augustus Magnussen qui l’inquiétait  au-delà de toute mesure. Le puissant patron d’Underground avait fait savoir son mécontentement à sa façon, détachée, glaciale, terrifiante. 

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, ce n’était pas pas Magnussen qui occupait l’esprit de Mycroft.  Ce n’était pas non plus   Sherlock  qui, de toute façon, n’avait pas répondu à son message. Le coeur battant,  Mycroft  sortit  du taxi   qui s’était s’arrêté devant l’immeuble où vivait Sally à Camden. Il salua de loin le concierge qui, discrètement, surveillait les abords de l’habitation huppée de ce quartier branché de Londres et s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur qui l’emmena  d’un trait au dernier étage de la résidence. Sally l’attendait à la porte déjà entrouverte.  Un rapide coup d’oeil  circulaire lui révéla  que  la jeune femme avait renvoyé l’équipe rapprochée et qu’elle était seule.  Mycroft laissa  hâtivement tomber son sac de voyage et son parapluie. De façon urgente, le coeur au bord des lèvres, il interrogea la jeune femme du regard.  Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit qu’elle  lui souffla  à voix très basse :

«  Je crois qu’il dort encore, Mycroft. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Le docteur Watson a dit qu’il était très secoué, qu’il  fallait qu’il se repose le plus possible. » 

Mais Mycroft ne l’écoutait déjà plus et était entré dans la chambre où était allongé  son compagnon. Un coup au ventre le saisit quand, dans la pénombre, il aperçut le visage marqué de Greg, un large bandage recouvrant l’une de ses tempes.  Ses yeux étaient clos, son teint terreux.  On l’entendait  à peine respirer. Mycroft se laissa tomber à genoux pour se mettre au niveau  du lit, saisit la main trop chaude et la porta à ses lèvres, tandis qu’il sentait son propre coeur battre douloureusement dans sa gorge. Et tandis qu’il embrassait la peau fine du poignet de Greg, de sa main droite il repoussait doucement les mèches de cheveux que la fièvre avait collés sur le front de l’homme blessé alors que son index  gauche s’était posé sur sa carotide, comme pour s’assurer que la vie était bel et bien là.  Des mots se bousculaient sans ordre sur ses lèvres, dans un trop plein d’anxiété retenue depuis qu’il avait reçu le message lui demandant de revenir d’urgence à Londres.

« Greg, c’est moi, c’est Myc, je t’aime, Greg, je suis là, ça va aller, Greg, parle-moi, mon amour, je t’en prie,  je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime … »

Et alors qu’il sentait les larmes affleurer dangereusement ses paupières, sans qu’il ne pût réprimer en rien la vague d’émotion qui montait en lui, il sentit Greg s’agiter sous le geste pourtant doux de sa main et,  avant même qu’il n’ait pu tenter de l’apaiser, Greg avait ouvert les yeux, avait attrapé le poignet  de Mycroft et tentait de se redresser.

« Myc, murmura-t-d’une voix que la douleur et l’épuisement affaiblissaient,  c’est toi ? Tu es là ? Tu es revenu ? Dis-moi si  Sherlock … » 

C’en  fut trop pour Mycroft, quelque fût la promesse qu’il s’était faite à lui-même de garder son calme.  

«  Non, Greg, arrête avec Sherlock », fit-il d’une voix exaspérée et  presque dure. « C’est de toi dont il s’agit. C’est toi qui est tombé, c’est toi qui est blessé, c’est toi cette fois-ci qui a failli … » Mais Mycroft  s’arrêta juste à temps. Alors que son compagnon s’était à nouveau appuyé  en grimaçant contre les oreillers qui le soutenaient, Mycroft reprit plus doucement. «  Tu te feras du souci pour Sherlock plus tard… »

«  Mais Myc, tenta de nouveau Greg, sais-tu au moins où … ». Il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux et son regard, encore désorienté, cherchait son compagnon dans l’espoir d’une réponse.  

« Non Greg », répéta-t-il. « Pour l’instant, je veux que tu ne penses qu’à toi.  Dis-moi comment tu te sens; tu as mal ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Mais sans attendre la réponse, Mycroft, tendu à l’extrême,  se retourna  fébrilement vers la porte et appela  le jeune assistante de Greg. Toute trace d’émotion soigneusement dissimulée, comme à son habitude, il continua, d’une voix maintenant sèche et presque professionnelle. «  Sally, montrez-moi la prescription de l’hôpital. Qu’a dit le médecin des urgences   ?  Comment s’appelle-t-il déjà ?  C’était juste un interne ou un  médecin senior ? Trouvez-moi son numéro de  téléphone. Greg peut-il  être transporté ? A-t-il pris ses médicaments ? Appelez Anthea . Organisez un transfert. Maintenant. Dans une heure au plus tard, je ramène Gregory à la maison. Vous avez saisi ?  demanda-t-il d’une voix que l’anxiété faisait crépiter. « Je veux ramener Gregory chez nous », répéta-t-il, comme si les mots avaient le pouvoir de tout réparer.  Et dans cette  dernière affirmation, c’était tout un monde clos et protégé que Mycroft voulait dresser autour de Greg, pour effacer les heures qui venaient de s’écouler, le danger, la  folie et la mort  qui avaient rôdé.  

Une fois Greg à l’abri dans leur appartement, il serait temps de penser à Sherlock. Un coup d’oeil à son téléphone portable lui avait montré que son frère n’avait pas répondu. Mycroft Holmes s’était toujours inquiété de la démesure de son frère cadet. Il y  avait toujours eu chez Sherlock des  débordements sombres que compensaient des fulgurances inouïes. Mycroft  avait eu l’espoir fugace que le succès  rencontré par le musicien et encore plus  la reconnaissance de ses pairs pour le talent original  que montraient ses  compositions allaient réconcilier le jeune homme  avec lui-même. Mais les tourments intérieurs, l’immense précision de son esprit acéré,  et plus encore, son manque  auto-proclamé d’empathie l’avaient mené sur un chemin depuis longtemps jalonné par les forces les plus obscures. Il y avait  bien eu un moment de grâce inattendue, celui pendant lequel, durant quelques mois  le peintre gallois Victor  Trevor s’était invité dans la vie déjà   mouvementée de Sherlock. Le jeune musicien s’était comme soudain ouvert au monde. Il avait suffi d’un baiser donné  à pleine bouche un soir de concert dans une loge surchauffée pour que le jeune homme solitaire ne se métamorphose. Il avait suffi  que Victor le regarde, et brusquement, les doutes, les interrogations semblaient avoir disparu. Leur couple, qui était demeuré caché quelques semaines, avait fait très vite la une des journaux. Victor regardait droit dans les objectifs des photographes, impérieux, séduisant, manipulateur.  Sur les clichés, les yeux de Sherlock brillaient. Mais la magie n’avait duré que le temps  d’une saison, le temps de l’ imposture. En quelques semaines, l’ascendant de Victor sur le musicien avait atteint des sommets. 

Mycroft grimaça au souvenir toujours présent de ce matin où il avait découvert son frère grelottant, nu, devant une toile que le peintre, sans doute dans un coup de colère, avait mis en pièce. Victor, que la beauté singulière de Sherlock avait attiré plus que tout,   avait  pris l’habitude  de faire poser le jeune musicien pour lui, dénudant son corps, exigeant toujours plus d’impudeur. Ce jour là, l’archet cassé du violon gisait de façon indécente à côté du jeune homme. Une marque pourpre marquait son torse. Et après … ça n’avait fait qu’empirer.  Chassant de son esprit l’évocation exécrable, Mycroft revint vers Greg et de nouveau adoucit sa voix, plein de sollicitude. Il se pencha vers son compagnon qui le regardait, les yeux embrumés de souffrance.  

« Allez mon grand, on rentre à la maison; je vais m’occuper de toi; redresse-toi un peu … Là, passe ton bras autour de mon cou … Voilà, c’est bien. Doucement, doucement. »

« Myc, il faut que je te dise … », commença Greg, visiblement agité. 

« Chut … Ne parle pas, Greg, tu es blanc comme un linge … Chut ... Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien », murmura Mycroft, en caressant, d’ un geste qu’il voulait apaisant, la nuque de son compagnon et en le soutenant fermement, après avoir passé un bras derrière son dos brûlant pour l’aider à se relever. 

Mais Greg attrapa le menton de Mycroft d’une main pour l’obliger à le regarder  et il reprit d’une voix urgente. 

« Myc, écoute-moi, je t’en prie. C’est à propos de Sherlock. J’aurais voulu te le dire, j’aurais du te le dire … »

Mycroft sentit  soudain  ses paumes devenir encore plus moites, son coeur remonter dans sa gorge et se mettre à  battre follement. Et tandis qu’il regardait Greg, pressentant déjà   que ce qu’il allait apprendre   était ce qu’il craignait le plus , il entendit  son compagnon murmurer d’une voix à peine perceptible ce qu’il savait déjà, de toute façon,  au fond de lui-même :    

« Sherlock … il  a … »  et Greg fit une longue pause comme s’il voulait retarder le coup qu’il allait malgré lui asséner à l’homme qu’il aimait, « Myc, ton frère a replongé. » 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exaspéré, Sherlock effaça le message de son frère. C’était quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent.  Il n’en pouvait plus de cette surveillance rapprochée, continuelle, et ce, depuis son enfance. Il savait bien que Mycroft avait d’excellentes raisons pour garder en permanence un oeil sur lui. De toute façon,  il avait toujours eu  le sentiment  intime que personne ne lui faisait confiance. Molly, son assistante personnelle, avait cherché  aussi à le joindre. Il avait fait la sourde oreille. Baker Street était son havre, son jardin secret. Même Victor n’y avait pas mis les pieds. Leurs rencontres, leurs nuits, celles où le peintre  exigeait tout de lui, celles où son corps ne lui appartenait plus et devenait l’objet de son partenaire,  s’étaient toujours déroulé dans l’atelier de l’artiste, à Notting Hill.  Baker Street était le sanctuaire de Sherlock. Seuls les très proches, son frère, Greg et Molly  y étaient  d’ordinaire admis. 

Mais  quelques heures plus tard,  ce jour-là, c’était toute l’équipe qui avait débarqué, sans crier gare.  Molly bien sûr,  mais aussi le numéro deux d’Underground records, Sebastian Moran,  l’homme à tout faire de Magnussen, toujours cantonné dans de basses oeuvres.   Tom et Fred, ses gardes du corps avaient fait leur réapparition, discrets, solides, toujours là quand il le fallait … et aussi quand il ne le fallait pas. Deux vrais pots de colle.  Et puis aussi , il y  avait Kitty Reilly,  l’attachée de presse, au téléphone, flanquée de sa propre secrétaire. Le kiné et le coach étaient arrivés les derniers, avec, sur leurs basques,  le responsable de la communication  d’Underground et les deux stagiaires qui ne le quittaient jamais.   L’appartement bruissait de monde.  C’était insupportable. Sherlock aurait donné n’importe quoi pour s’éclipser dans sa chambre et retrouver un peu de silence. Tout son corps lui criait d’aller chercher ce dont il avait  besoin dans le tiroir de son chevet. Le musicien essuya la paume de ses mains humides sur la soie bleue de sa longue robe de chambre et tenta une échappée discrète. Mais Molly, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine  pour faire du thé lui barra le chemin.   Moran, lui,   s’était  installé sur le sofa pour démarrer une  visioconférence  avec le directeur artistique de la Major. Il était question des arrangements sur l’album en cours et surtout sur le titre Mine. Il n’arrêtait pas de jeter des regards froids vers Sherlock, l’air dégoûté. 

«Ne te plains pas « lui glissa Molly à l’oreille alors qu’elle l’entraînait avec elle vers  la cuisine, « Je t’ai évité Moriarty. Mr Magnussen tenait à ce qu’il vienne. Mais je me suis débrouillée … », ajouta-t-elle en plissant son museau de souris. Sherlock lui fit un petit signe de la main en désignant les autres. 

« Tu peux m’expliquer  tout ce cirque, Molly ? Comment tu as pu  laisser faire une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-il, à voix basse et rageuse,  à son assistante alors qu’elle préparait des mugs et du thé pour tout le monde. « Tu sais que je ne veux personne ici…  ici, c’est …  c’est  … chez moi » et pendant qu’il parlait, il sentait sa propre voix commencer à dérailler, à monter plus haut sous le coup de l’énervement, sous le coup d’une tension qu’il ne pouvait pas  réfréner.  

« Ecoute, Sherlock, commença-t-elle en rougissant, tu sais … ce qui s’est passé au Palladium… Tu as vraiment débloqué. On a été obligé de mettre les gars en chômage technique. Les musiciens sont furieux. Pour eux, c’est un gros manque à gagner. Et puis, tu as regardé les infos  … ? » Molly débitait les phrases à toute allure, sans regarder Sherlock, comme si elle déballait un discours tout fait.  « Tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi.  On veut que tu … que tu ne te préoccupes de rien…, rien d’autre que la musique.   Tu sais, il y a des échéances , des échéances importantes qui vont venir très vite. Les votes pour les Brits Awards vont bientôt commencer. Mr Magnussen a dit qu’il fallait une feuille de route… on est là pour ça … pour voir comment on va faire les prochains jours sans Greg. Sally va prendre le relais, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, une fois que ton frère et Greg … enfin, tu sais bien, pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails.  » 

Sherlock, d’un coup de main  rageur, fit valdinguer la théière  par terre, l’eau bouillante éclaboussant sa main, sans qu’il ne se rendit compte à ce moment là. 

«  Ah oui … je vois … » et il se  retourna vers les autres qui  s’étaient soudain tous  tus en entendant la porcelaine se fracasser sur le sol … « Vous êtes là pour que je fasse le bon petit soldat ?  Que je rentre dans le rang  ? C’est ça ? » Et il commença à singer l’accent irlandais de Moriarty. « Plus bas, Sherlock, plus bas … bouge tes hanches … C’est ça que vous voulez ? »  reprit Sherlock avec sa voix habituelle. « Des tubes, des sourires … que j’obéisse à tout ? » 

Le kiné tenta se s’avancer vers lui, les mains en avant, dans un geste d’apaisement. 

« Mais non Sherlock, tu te trompes, on veut juste t’aider à traverser ce moment … »

« Quel moment ?  gronda le musicien en le coupant, vous pensez que je ne vois pas votre petit jeu ? » ajouta-t-il d’une voix que la rage rendait plus aiguë maintenant. Vous croyez que je suis en train de perdre les pédales parce que Vic … » mais il s’arrêta brusquement, incapable de prononcer le prénom en entier. « …Parce que, reprit-il, je n’ai pas composé depuis … » A son propre désespoir, Sherlock s’entendit s’arrêter brutalement, cherchant sa respiration. Il allait continuer quand Moran, le bras droit de Magnussen, le coupa d’une voix mauvaise. 

«  Tout ce que Monsieur Magnussen veut », et il insista lourdement sur ce dernier mot, « tout ce qu’il veut c’est que vous présentiez  le titre Mine aux Awards, vous  et Moriarty, main dans la main, le compositeur et l’auteur. Il veut le prix de la Chanson de l'année   et c’est ce qu’il obtiendra. Vous connaissez ses méthodes.  Ce qu’il veut, il l’a. Toujours. Il suffit d’y mettre les moyens.   D’ailleurs, je suis venu avec un plan serré de promo, à partir de lundi prochain. Kitty, tu veux bien  présenter le déroulé ? »

L’attachée de presse tendit  alors docilement un dossier au musicien.  « Huit semaines de plateaux télé et radio non stop. Relooking dans quinze jours.  Visite d’un lycée, avec ton fan club de Birmingham. Apparition dans deux défilés de mode cette semaine. Ah, tu as aussi  une journée de promo  prévue en Irlande et une autre, en Ecosse. » Mais Moran interrompit la jeune femme d’une voix qui ne souffrait aucune remarque.

« Pendant que j’y pense,  Sherlock, Le staff des images te veut avec trois kilos de plus, parce que là, ça n’est plus possible … » fit-il, en faisant un geste de la main vers Sherlock qui, sous l’attaque,  se drapa davantage dans sa robe de chambre de soie bleue, comme pour dérober  sa silhouette  trop anguleuse aux regards qui étaient tous fixés vers lui, se détournant de tous et fixant un point invisible dans la rue à travers la fenêtre.  « Molly, apportez-lui un petit-déjeuner , des oeufs, des toasts … n’importe quoi. Je veux le voir manger quelque chose, avant de partir », continua Moran, comme si Sherlock n’était pas là pour entendre. 

Si Tom et Fred n’avaient pas été là pour le retenir, Sherlock, en entendant les dernières paroles de Moran, se serait rué sur lui mais ce dernier se contenta d’un petit rire méprisant. 

« Alors quoi, Sherlock, tu n’as pas faim ou bien c’est l’idée de faire plaisir à Monsieur Magnussen qui te reste en travers de la gorge …  ? «  L’homme se dirigea  vers Sherlock que ses deux gardes du corps retenaient et, alors que les yeux du musicien brillaient de rage, Moran s’approcha très près de lui et, respirant fort, les narines gonflées, il lui glissa à l’oreille pour que personne n’entende « Tu sais bien que Monsieur Magnussen a de quoi te faire …, » il fit une pause  et reprit, « te faire obéir, Sherlock je n’ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qu’il détient à Appledore, n’est ce pas ? ».  Puis Moran se recula et lança à la cantonade, cette fois-ci pour tout le monde, avec un rire faux.

« Des toasts, des oeufs ou les deux, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ? »

Ce fut comme si un signal menaçant avait été donné. Moran reprit d’une voix glaciale, en faisant signe à tout le monde de se préparer à partir, avec un geste condescendant de la main. 

« Molly, je veux un rapport tous les jours. Tom et Fred, vous ne le quittez plus d’une minute. Sally assurera la logistique, tant que Lestrade  ne sera  pas remis. Au fait Sherlock, »  continua Moran, et ce fut l’ultime  coup de grâce qu’il assena au jeune homme, « tu aurais voulu te débarrasser de ton agent que tu n’aurais pas fait autrement … Il parait qu’il a failli y laisser sa peau, tu sais ? » 

Les lèvres closes de Sherlock laissèrent passer un gémissement  rauque fait de détresse et de colère mêlées pendant que l’appartement se vidait. En moins de cinq minutes, il n’y eut plus que Molly dans le salon. Tous les autres étaient partis. Tom et Fred s’étaient positionnés au pied du petit immeuble où, comme à l’accoutumée, quelques fans campaient, dans l’espoir d’apercevoir leur idole et de lui arracher une photo et un autographe. 

Molly s’approcha du musicien qui, depuis que Moran lui avait glissé quelques mots à l’oreille, semblait s’être pétrifié sur place, toute couleur ayant quitté son visage. La jeune femme essaya de poser sa main sur l’épaule du musicien qui sursauta violemment en sentant  le contact des doigts de Molly sur lui. 

«  Oh … Sherlock, tenta-t-elle d’une voix maladroite et  finalement mal à l’aise , on sait très bien que pour Greg, ce n’est pas  ta … ». Mais elle n’eut pas la possibilité de poursuivre. Sherlock s’était déjà détourné et précipité dans sa chambre. Les seuls  bruits qui  firent  alors écho à la jeune assistante fut ceux d’un loquet tourné à double tour et d’un couvercle d’ordinateur qu’on ouvrait brusquement. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser encore et encore  à Sherlock en traversant le parc pour se rendre au dispensaire. La nuit avait été compliquée. Impossible de dormir dans sa chambre. Il avait investi le sofa, face à la porte, comme toujours  et, pendant des heures, il avait tourné et retourné en lui  le flot d’informations que lui avait déversé  le web  sur Sherlock. Il savait intimement qu’il n’avait pas rêvé le regard brûlant que  lui avait lancé  Sherlock à l’hôpital. Ce n’était ni une supplication ni une invitation, mais une interrogation qui ne demandait, il en était sûr, qu’à trouver une réponse .  A bout de forces, John avait fini par s’endormir d’un sommeil heurté dont il s’était réveillé  plus confus que jamais avec le désir irrépressible et qu’il ne s’expliquait pas toujours  à lui-même  de faire n’importe quoi pour retrouver cet homme que le hasard avait mis sur sa route. Son épaule  meurtrie  le blessait  plus que d’habitude. Mais une onde de chaleur brûlante s’était répandue dans son ventre et n’avait pas disparu. 

Le matin, sa garde au dispensaire avait été  très rude. Une mère s’était présentée avec son bébé , dans un état avancé de malnutrition et  avec une pneumonie qu’il devait traîner depuis plusieurs jours. Le petit corps brûlant, les côtes saillantes, les  cris perçants avaient brutalement renvoyé John aux pires moments de la prise du village  de Châârnafi aux talibans. C’étaient les plaintes  de Fayaz  que soudainement il avait entendu  résonner en lui, celles qu’il avait perçues quand, avec les hommes de son groupe, il avait trouvé au bout du village,  dans la maison que les fous de dieu avaient investie, ces enfants enlevés à leurs familles, affamés, battus et pour Fayaz  … pire encore  que cela. Il avait fallu à John un immense effort sur lui-même pour ne pas brusquement quitter la salle d’examen et confier son petit patient à un autre membre de l’équipe. Évidemment, il avait tenu bon. Et toute la matinée, il avait enchainé consultation sur consultation, jusqu’à ce que que l’horloge  ne le délivre et qu’il puisse se précipiter chez lui, avec une seule  envie en tête, aller poster sur son blog tout ce  que cette matinée éprouvante avait fait  éclore en lui.

Mais parce qu’il était honnête avec lui-même, John savait bien que son inspiration, ce jour-là, n’avait que peu de rapport avec les thèmes habituels qui faisaient le succès de son blog et de son fil twitter. Depuis cette rencontre improbable avec Sherlock à l’ hôpital ,  depuis la collision de leurs regards, depuis qu’il avait senti sous ses doigts le pouls affolé du jeune homme et la douceur de son poignet,   le choc de la révélation de son identité avait  sidéré John. Mais très vite, sous  ce qu’il avait perçu  sous le  succès du musicien, c'était   les doutes, les interrogations, les fêlures. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas deviner à travers  les récits  et les photos racontant  l’immense talent du musicien,  la fragilité sous-jacente. Son entourage, du moins celui qui se donnait à voir  dans quelques  articles paraissant plus dignes de confiance que les autres, semblait davantage déstabiliser le musicien que le soutenir. Les photos les pires étaient celles où l’on voyait Sherlock en compagnie du président d’Underground Records. Charles Auguste Magnussen semblait toujours vouloir toucher Sherlock, tenir sa main, son épaule; sur tous les clichés, on le voyait sourire et  approcher   sa bouche mince de son cou, de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. On sentait que Sherlock tentait de se dégager mais que l’emprise était trop forte. Les seules photos où le musicien n’avait pas  l’air d’être pris au piège étaient ceux où on le voyait en compagnie de Gregory Lestrade, ce dernier entourant amicalement Sherlock de son bras tandis que ses yeux brillaient  d’affection en  le regardant.

En arrivant dans son appartement, John se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste, prépara du thé et ouvrit son ordinateur. Le compteur de son blog avait encore fait un bond, depuis qu’il avait mis en ligne le texte sur le jeune soldat anglais qui avait disparu la semaine précédente. Il y avait des centaines de petits messages, parfois juste des icônes ou des smileys  et bien sûr, comme toujours, des reviews de SoldatForEver, tellement justes, tellement poignantes que l’espace d’une minute, la gorge serrée, le médecin, en les lisant,  fut  dans l’incapacité de reprendre sa respiration.  

John regarda l’écran fixement, inspira pour retrouver son souffle et appuya sur la flècheafin de commencer une nouvelle entrée sur son blog.Il posa ses mains sur le clavier et ferma les yeux. Mais ce ne fut pas le bruit des pleurs de Fayaz qu’il entendit en lui, ce ne fut pas le le corps brutalisé de l’enfant qui s’imposa à son esprit, ce ne fut pas le souffle chaud du désert qui vint caresser en imagination son visage. Cefut encore et toujours le même visage singulier, aux pommettes proéminentes,les mêmes boucles brunes dansantes, le même regard acéré qui vinrentl’envahir et, presque malgrélui, John se mit à écrire.

**Salut tout le monde, merci pour vos commentaires tellement magnifiques. Aujourd’hui, j’ai envie juste envie de  vous parler de quelqu’un que je viens de rencontrer …**

Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier, sans rature ni hésitation, les lignes coulant dans un flot sans retenue. Et pendant qu’il écrivait,   il sentait, à son propre étonnement,   une sorte de  perfection dans chacun de ses mots, comme s’il les avait toujours eu en lui mais qu’il avait fallu cette rencontre pour qu’ils viennent éclore sur la page, comme si c'étaient ces mots-là et pas d’autres qui incarnaient  l’homme auquel il ne cessait de penser.  
 ****

_Je l’ai cherché partout_

_J’ai fait le tour du monde_

_Je ne l'ai pas trouvé et je le cherche encore_

 

_Je ne connais rien de lui et pourtant je le vois_

_J'ai inventé son nom j'ai entendu sa voix_

_J'ai dessiné son corps et j'ai peint son visage_

_Son portrait et l'amour ne font plus qu'une image_

 

_Sa démarche ressemble aux souvenirs d'enfant_

_Qui trottent dans ma tête et dansent en rêvant_

_Sur son front, ses boucles sont de l'ébène en bataille_

_Que le vent de la Tamiseet le soleil chamaillent_

 

_Je pourrais vous parler de ses yeux, de ses mains_

_Je pourrais vous parler de lui jusqu'à demain_

_Son amour, c'est ma vie mais à quoi bon rêver ?_

_Je l'ai cherché partout je ne l'ai pas trouvé_

 

_Est-il loin d’ici ? Est-il près de moi ?_

_Je n'en sais rien encore mais je sais qu'il existe …_

A peine John eut-il fini d’écrire que  les notifications des  commentaires et des « j’aime »  commencèrent à inonder sa boite mail. Etourdi par l’effort d’écriture,  noyé dans un flot d’ émotions qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même,  il referma lentement son clavier et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les paupières closes, le cœur battant,  une  chaleur redevenue familière au plus intime de lui-même, inondant son ventre dans une attente presque insupportable. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa main le lançait. Quand, la veille, il avait frappé du poing le miroir dans sa salle de bains, la  force du coup avait lacéré la peau. Et tout à l’heure l’eau bouillante de la théière n’avait rien arrangé. La dernière heure avait été épouvantable. Les menaces à demi voilées de Moran, la pression qu'il sentait se resserrer autour de lui, et surtout l'immense sentiment de culpabilité qu’il ressentait vis à vis de  Greg, qui, bien plus que son agent, était devenu au fil des dernières années celui qui le gardait de lui-même et lui permettait, en le protégeant des atteintes extérieures, de lui faire exprimer son talent et sa créativité, avaient achevé de mettre à mal ses dernières défenses. Tandis que l’appartement était rempli des bruissements des conversations des uns et des autres et  que les paroles odieuses de Moran se faisaient entendre,  il sentait un besoin irrépressible de fuir, de se retirer en lui-même, d’aller chercher un moment de paix dont il savait que, même s’il était artificiel et temporaire, lui permettrait au moins de gagner un peu de temps. Il repoussa sans dire un mot Molly, la seule qui n’avait pas quitté l’appartement,   et s’enferma dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, les tempes battantes, une vague nausée au bord des lèvres, alors qu’il sentait encore le souffle de Moran dans son oreille et que résonnait en lui le mot « obéir ». Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’il eut avalé les deux cachets qui traînaient sur son chevet qu’il sentit se desserrer l’étau qui comprimait son front. L’envie de vomir restait néanmoins au fond de sa gorge, augmentée par le goût âcre des pilules sensées amoindrir l'anxiété qui crépitait en lui en vagues incoercibles. 

La  douleur à  sa main lui permit de ne pas se laisser sombrer. Il se rappelait très bien pourquoi la colère qu’il ressentait envers lui-même l’avait poussé à fracasser le miroir quelques heures auparavant. Il avait eu beau tenter de se défaire de l’image qui le poursuivait, celle    de ce médecin, dont les yeux bleus indéchiffrables qui portaient en eux autant de  determination  que de douceur, revenaient encore et encore  au premier plan, comme si elle l'empêchait de penser, comme si elle l'empêchait d'être lui-même.  

Évidemment, au premier coup d’oeil, il avait compris que c'était un ancien médecin  militaire,  revenu du front peu de temps auparavant. Il y avait une raideur dans son maintien qui ne trompait pas. La rigidité  des épaules démontrait tout autant la longue habitude de la posture exigée par la fonction que la raison de son retrait. Il avait été blessé. Son épaule  gauche était encore douloureuse, des  semaines après la démobilisation. C'était évident à la façon dont il la rejetait un peu en arrière. Les cernes, la maigreur sous la blouse, l’imperceptible claudication lui avaient, en l’espace d’un instant, révélé les nuits difficiles hantées par les cauchemars et les journées vides, dépourvues de sens. Mais l'extrême précision des mains, l'économie des gestes parlaient d’elles-mêmes et  racontaient les expéditions dans le désert et le nombre des soldats soignés à même le sable. 

Sherlock poussa un long  soupir de frustration. Connaitre le passé était tellement facile… Mais finalement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait, pas plus  d'ailleurs que  l’ histoire familiale du médecin, cet Harry alcoolique dont les mains tremblantes avaient abîmé le téléphone. Non, ce que voulait Sherlock, ce qu’il aspirait plus que tout à connaître, c'était  le John Watson d’aujourd’hui. Le badge qu’il portait sur sa blouse lui avait révélé un prénom, un nom et sa qualité de médecin junior urgentiste. Quand le médecin avait demandé à Sherlock s’il voulait joindre un proche et qu’il avait sorti son téléphone, le musicien, dont le sens de l’observation habituel était décuplé à ce moment-là par l'incompréhensible attraction qu’il éprouvait,  avait remarqué, non sans  un certain étonnement que  l'écran était figé sur la page d’accueil du compte twitter d’un certain @JHW suivi par 167425 followers. Pour un médecin démobilisé récemment,  cela faisait beaucoup. 

Frottant machinalement sa main dont la peau lacérée le lançait, Sherlock ouvrit d’un coup sec le couvercle de son ordinateur. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, à l’abri des regards inquiets de Molly, et s'était allongé sur son lit, après avoir pris les deux cachets qui lui fallait absolument pour laisser passer la scène odieuse avec Moran. Il sentait déjà  se faire sentir  les effets des pilules. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas du les prendre, il savait qu’il jouait avec le feu, mais ces  comprimés  lui étaient devenus plus qu’indispensables. Le musicien repoussa très loin en lui l’idée désagréable d’une quelconque dépendance et se glissa  à moitié sous le duvet. Il avait toujours soit trop chaud soit trop froid quand il  les prenait et il sentait déjà les frissons le saisir.  Sherlock ramena alors  au plus près de lui sa robe de chambre et, appuyé contre deux oreillers, l’ordinateur posé sur ses jambes à moitié pliées, il se logua sur son propre compte twitter. Il avait l’habitude de distribuer à des intervalles plus ou moins irréguliers des tweets  dont l’humour   faisait les délices de ses fans.  Son hashtag favori #ohwhatawonderfulworld égratignait avec une verve souvent cruelle les banalités, les polémiques stériles et les hypocrisies qui circulaient dans le milieu de la musique. 

Mais aujourd'hui, blotti sous le duvet, alors que s'accentuaient les frissons  et qu’il  sentait son cœur battre de nouveau trop vite sous l’effet des substances qu’il venait de prendre, le musicien ne s’embarrassa pas de répondre aux tweets déçus de ses fans à la suite du concert raté au Palladium, il  tapa directement l’identifiant qu’il avait vu sur le téléphone du docteur Watson, se demandant encore une fois ce que pouvait bien signifier le H.

_John Henry Watson ?  ? John Harry Watson ? John Watson, le Héros ?_

Qu’est-ce qu’un médecin militaire, rentré depuis peu au pays, pouvait bien écrire de si talentueux pour être suivi par autant de followers ? Depuis que Sherlock avait vu le nombre d’abonnés, le compteur avait encore grimpé. Le profil du médecin était d’une sobriété étonnante et tenait en trois mots **Docteur. Soldat. Auteur.** Le dernier mot plongea Sherlock dans une immense perplexité.  

_Comment, John, tu écris ? Mais quoi ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir._

Un mince sourire s’étira sur les lèvres de Sherlock quand il vit  un drapeau arc-en-ciel compléter cette publication. Il ne s'était pas trompé... Mais il ne s’attarda pas sur ce qui n'était déjà plus une révélation. Il serait temps plus tard d’explorer ce chemin.  Le musicien préféra se concentrer sur le tweet épinglé qui    avait été aimé et retweeté plusieurs milliers de fois. Il était tellement simple et déchirant que Sherlock sentit sa gorge se serrer. 

_Au-revoir mon frère,_

_Je suis un rêveur et quand je m’éveille,_

_Je ne veux pas croire que la guerre t’a pris_

_Je connais tes peurs, je sais trop les miennes._

_Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi._

Sherlock fit alors défiler lentement l'écran.  Les derniers tweets dataient de quelques heures.  

**_Salut tout le monde, merci pour vos commentaires tellement magnifiques. Aujourd’hui, j’ai envie juste envie de  vous parler de quelqu’un que je viens de rencontrer._ **

Le plus récent frappa Sherlock en plein cœur :

_Sa démarche ressemble aux souvenirs d'enfant_

_Qui trottent dans ma tête et dansent en rêvant_

_Sur son front, ses boucles sont de l'ébène en bataille_

_Que le vent de la Tamiseet le soleil chamaillent_

Était-ce une coïncidence ? Le médecin pouvait-il évoquer une rencontre autre  que la leur à travers ces mots qui traçaient portrait du musicien  ?  Sherlock sentit s'accélérer davantage encore les battements de son cœur. Il n’avait pas inventé la douceur de ce médecin, son regard brillant, son sourire interrogateur, son inquiétude mal dissimulée.  Il n’avait pas inventé non plus cette ce qui, de façon irrépressible, le taraudait, lui,  depuis ce premier moment.   Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il referma le couvercle  de son ordinateur, se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. L'appartement était sombre. Apparemment, Molly était descendue faire quelques courses. Sherlock se dirigea vers l'entrée et trouva, accroché au porte-manteau, son Belstaff au haut col qui le protégeait des regards quand il se trouvait dans la rue. Ce que cherchait Sherlock, c'était, dans la poche de son manteau encore trempé par la pluie, le petit papier que lui avait glissé  Sally juste avant  qu’il ne quitte l’hôpital et sur lequel elle avait récupéré le numéro de téléphone du médecin.

_Sherlock, garde ce numéro au cas où …_

Sherlock, le papier mouillé serré dans sa main, retourna vers le salon. Molly devait avoir allumé un feu dans la cheminée quand il était dans sa chambre car des braises rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. Curieusement, Sherlock se sentait mieux. Les frissons intérieurs l’avaient quitté. Il avait même chaud. Il se débarrassa de   sa chemise et s’assit par terre, pieds et torse  nus,  devant la cheminée, les mains croisées sous son menton, face aux flammes, pensant encore intensément à ces quelques minutes où le Docteur Watson l’avait allongé et fait respirer profondément. Le médecin avait pris la main de Sherlock et l’avait posée sur sa propre poitrine. Il entendait encore ses paroles : 

« Voilà, William, faites comme moi, doucement. »

Et il l’avait guidé patiemment, longuement … Se doutait-il que Sherlock, fasciné,    prenait la mesure  déjà , sans le savoir lui-même , de son  cœur ?  

Sherlock saisit son téléphone. Il créa rapidement un nouveau contact et pianota un court message. 

_Suis blessé à la main. Retrouvez-moi sur les quais, devant les  Bains, si cela vous convient. Si cela ne vous convient pas , venez quand même."  SH_

A l’autre bout de la ville, John Watson, allongé sur le sofa face à la porte, la paume serrée sur la crosse de son arme,  vit l'écran de son portable s'éclairer et révéler   un message qui le laissa d’abord dans une extrême perplexité. La vue de la signature fit bondir son coeur.  Un sourire incertain se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les textes de John dans ce chapitre sont empruntés à Michel Legrand et James Blunt.


End file.
